Sad Love Song
by hitomi namikaze
Summary: Sakura gadis miskin bersuara emas bertemu Pemuda Tampan kaya raya yang manja dan kesepian, sebuah lagu membawa mereka ke dalam perasaan yang asing bernama 'cinta'. banyak rintangan yang harus mereka jalani, namun kenyataan tak semanis perasaan, dan takdir tak semulus keinginan. warning:cerita induktif last chapter is up! mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1-Resent

**Sad Love Song**

Chapter 1: Resent

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, OC

Summary: Sakura gadis miskin bersuara emas bertemu Pemuda Tampan kaya raya yang manja dan kesepian, sebuah lagu membawa mereka ke dalam perasaan yang asing bernama 'cinta'. banyak rintangan yang harus mereka jalani, namun kenyataan tak semanis perasaan, dan takdir tak semulus keinginan.

...I was born to live up to

The universe i imagined as a child

I'm baby, i want to cry

The pain it takes to get it

Is so good

Begitulah alunan suara merdu seorang gadis setelah menyelesaikan nyanyian ke-3 nya di pinggiran jalan pusat kota Konoha yang masih tampak ramai karena waktu masih sangat dini untuk pergi tidur. Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar dari para pejalan kaki yang mampir untuk melihat pertunjukkan sang gadis musim semi, tak jarang juga yang memuji suara indah si gadis, mereka begitu terhibur sampai-sampai ada yang berani memberikan uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar jika diberikan untuk seorang musisi jalanan.

"Hahh, penghasilan hari ini rumayan untuk makan besok." Si gadis berambut bubble gum itupun melenggang pergi menuju rumah kecil sederhananya yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha, tempat tinggalnya sementara bersama seorang nenek dan tiga orang anak.

"Sakura, kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah dulu Nak" Sang nenek yang diketahui nenek Mito dengan suaranya yang serak menyuruh cucu 'Sementara' nya untuk beristirahat.

"Baik Nek, ini Nek penghasilan Sakura hari ini." Sang gadis memberikan uang hasil jerih payahnya hari ini untuk nenek Mito.

"Nee-chan pasti lelah kan? Sini kami pijit, supaya lelahnya hilang, hehehe" Anak kecil perempuan bernama Rin menawarkan.

"Iya Nee-chan, sini kami pijit, Nee-chan kan pasti lelah sudah kerja seharian." Sahut dua anak kecil lainnya yang yang ternyata kembar bernama Sora dan Sara.

Keakraban yang tercipta di rumah kecil Sakura dan keluarga 'Sementara'nya begitu hangat, meskipun kehidupan sempurna jauh dari jangkauan mereka, setidaknya asal dapat berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang saling menyayangi itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura untuk menghilangkan penat setelah seharian bekerja.

**- Sad Love Song-**

"JII-SAN!"

"Ya, Tuan muda, ada apa Tuan memanggil saya?" Sahut laki-laki paruh baya yang ternyata bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan keluarga Uchiha.

"Kemana Kaa-San dan Tou-San?" Dengan tidak sopannya, seorang pemuda berparas tampan dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi berbicara kurang sopan sambil membentak kepala pelayannya tersebut.

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar baru saja pergi, mereka bilang ada urusan mendadak di Amerika yang harus diselesaikan hari ini." Dengan nada suara bergetar, kepala pelayan bernama Tazuna memberitahukan perihal Tuan dan Nyonya besarnya meninggalkan kediaman mereka secara mendadak.

"Mengapa mereka tidak memberitahukanku bahwa mereka akan pergi ke Amerika, Jii-san?" Sahut pemuda berambut raven mencuat kebelakang dengan nada yang terdengar sedih bercampur kecewa.'Mengapa mereka pergi begitu cepat, padahal ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan' di dalam hati sang pemuda merasa hatinya begitu hampa.

"Maaf Tuan muda Sasuke, Tuan Fugaku-sama dan Nyonya Mikoto-sama memerintahkan kepada saya agar tidak memberitahu berita ini kepada Tuan muda Sasuke." Dengan sopan dan penuh pengertian kepala pelayan keluarga Uchiha itu menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu..." Tersirat nada kecewa dalam suara sang Uchiha muda, tanpa meminta penjelasan lagi kepada Tazuna, Sasuke melangkah menaiki tangga megah yang terbentang di hadapannya menuju kamar pribadinya.

"Tuan muda, apakah Tuan muda menginginkan sesuatu?" Sebelum tuannya menaiki tangga Tazuna berinisiatif menanyakan barangkali ada sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Tuan mudanya, mengingat Tuan mudanya baru saja pulang selesai mengikuti sebuah pertandingan judo tingkat nasional.

"Tidak ada yang kubutuhkan Jii-san"

Di dalam kamar yang hampir seluruhnya didominasi warna biru tua yang diisi berbagai perabotan bergaya minimalis yang semuanya kelihatan berkelas dan elegan, seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun bersender di beranda kamarnya menikmati hembusan angin malam yang dingin, sedingin hatinya yang tidak dapat merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang orang tuanya sejak ia kecil hingga sekarang. Ditemani suara binatang-binatang malam, Sasuke merayakan kemenangannya seorang diri.

**- Sad Love Song-**

**-Sakura POV-**

'Kaa-san, Tou-san, semoga kalian tenang di alam sana, tolong jaga Sakura dari atas sana' Sakura merenung sambil duduk di bangku taman dan memandang langit yang masih gelap, menikmati sepoi-sepoinya udara pagi musim semi yang sejuk dan dingin mengingat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

"Oh ya ampun, aku hampir lupa mengantar susu dan koran!" Pekik Sakura saat dirinya baru menyadari pekerjaannya yang satu ini, ya, pekerjaan Sakura nukan hanya seorang musisi jalanan yang ia lakoni dari sore hingga malam, sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, sakura harus bekerja membanting tulang dari dini hari sampai malam untuk membiayai nenek Mito yang sakit-sakitan, ketiga adik angkatnya, Rin, Sora dan Sara yang masih bersekolah. Mulai dari mengantar susu dan koran yang bisa ia kerjakan secara bersamaan saat di pagi hari, menjadi karyawan paruh waktu di POM bensin selesai mengantar susu dan koran dari pagi sampai sore, barulah ia melakukan pekerjaan favoritnya sekaligus hobinya yaitu bernyanyi di pusat kota Konoha dari sore hingga malam hari, gadis musim semi itu merasa dengan bernyanyi ia dapat menghilangkan kesedihan sekaligus kepenatan yang dialaminya setelah seharian bekerja, yah tidak ada ruginya, karena hobinya inipun Sakura masih dapat menghasilkan uang bukan.

...I'm holding back my tears

I promise I have to be stronger than anybody

We don't need to say goodbye

When I close my eyes

I can see you right away

I remember you

" Sakura mengakhiri bait nyanyian terakhirnya dengan diiringi petikan gitar akustik coklat milik peninggalan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk nenek Mito, Rin, Sora dan Sara dengan uang tabungan ku yang selama ini ku tabung, kira-kira apa yang harus ku beli ya?" Sakura dengan langkah riang menuju ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang malam itu mengadakan acara _'Midnight Sale' _ untuk produk pakaian manula dan anak-anak, kebetulan sekali pikir Sakura. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membelikan keluarganya pakaian baru, karena Sakura pikir sudah lama mereka tidak membeli pakaian baru.

**-End of Sakura POV-**

**- Sad Love Song-**

**Di Mansion Uchiha**

"Jii-san, aku ingin cari angin sebentar, tolong siapkan mobil" Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Tazuna sang kepala pelayan dengan langkah angkuh dan acuh terhadap para pelayan-pelayan yang dari tadi setia menemani dan memenuhi kebutuhannya seorang di Mansion Uchiha yang megah dan mewah.

"Baik Tuan muda" Tanpa bertanya kemana Tuan mudanya akan pergi larut malam begini, Tazuna segera menyiapkan mobil yang diminta oleh Tuan mudanya tersebut, tanpa menunggu lama mobilpun segera dipersiapkannya.

"Jaga rumah ini baik-baik, kalau sampai ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi— kau akan kupecat!" Sasuke mengancam Tazuna dengan kata-kata menusuk dan tatapan tajam bagai elang hendak memangsa buruannya.

"Ba-baik Tuan muda, saya akan memperketat keamanan di sekitar sini." Tazuna menjawab perintah Tuan mudanya dengan nada takut-takut seolah hidupnya akan berakhir di tangan seorang Uchiha muda.

**- Sad Love Song-**

Sasuke meng-gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, berhubung malam sudah larut, tidak terlalu banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalanan kota konoha yang terlihat sepi. Sasuke melihat keramaian di sekitar salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang bertliskan _'Midnight Sale'_ merasa tertarik dan belum pernah mengunjungi event seperti ini mengingat ia berasal dari keluarga yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi jumlah kekayaannya dan ia selalu membeli kebutuhannya di salah satu mall besar milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Hei! Minggir-minggir! Aku yang mendapatkan baju itu terlebih dahulu!" terdengar suara ibu-ibu yang sedang memperebutkan baju incarannya.

Suara riuh terdengar di sebuah ruangan yang menjual barang-barang dengan harga miring yang terbilang fantastis, bagaimana tidak, potongan harga yang ditawarkan mencapai 90%, tak elak hal tersebut menjadikan magnet untuk didatangi oleh pembeli yang tergiur dengan penawaran yang tak tanggung-tanggung.

Kecuali Sasuke, ia hanya ingin mencari angin diluar untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan dan tentu saja rasa kesepiannya.

Baru saja Sasuke, ingin melangkah lagi, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang menabraknya dari depan, gadis tersebut menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan sepatu lusuhnya, mungkin gadis itu sedang berusaha mendapatkan baju yang sedang diperebutkan dengan pembeli lainnya, sehingga ia tidak sadar telah menginjak kaki seseorang dengan posisi gadis itu membelakangi orang tersebut.

"Hei, gadis aneh! Kau menginjak kakiku baka!" Sasuke berteriak kepada orang yang diterkanya sebagai seorang gadis dilihat dari ciri-cirinya yaitu memiliki rambut aneh berwarna pink yang diikat asal memakai topi rajut butut berwarna coklat.

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak sengaja" Setelah berkata seperti itu, sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Sakura berbalik lagi memperebutkan baju incarannya.

"Hanya maaf katamu? Ganti!" Dengan nada geram Sasuke yang keadaanya sudah marah mulai naik pitam karena si gadis hanya meminta maaf kemudian mengacuhkannya, sepatu sport kesayangannya yang harganya selangit itu harus ternodai oleh sepatu murahan yang kotor dan lusuh.

"Apa katamu barusan hah? Ganti? Kau kira kau ada dimana Tuan? Ini tempat umum yang ramai, tempat ini disesaki orang banyak, wajar jika aku tidak sengaja menginjak kakimu itu tuan muda yang terhormat!" Sakura kesal jika ada orang yang mengganggunya disaat dirinya sedang sibuk pada kegiatan yang dinggapnya penting seperti sekarang, meskipun orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah pemuda berwajah tampan, cool dan bertubuh atletis, ahh, cowok idaman sakura sekali. Tetapi sakura menepis pikiran tersebut, meskipun memiliki fisik sempurna, tapi kalau kelakuannya menyebalkan, enyah sajalah.

"Iya ganti! Kau telah menodai sepatu mahalku dengan sepatu kotormu yang kampungan, gadis bodoh!" Sasuke menatap iris emerald Sakura dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam bagaikan sebilah pedang yang siap menusuk lawannya.

Lagi seru-serunya pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Sakura, tiba-tiba seorang pramuniaga menghampiri Sakura dengan membawa pakaian yang tadi diperebutkan Sakura bersama beberapa orang tua.

"Maaf Nona, anda harus membeli baju ini karena anda telah merusaknya." Pramuniaga tersebut berbicara sambil menyodorkan baju yang sidah robek di bagian lengannya, dan sangat kebetulan baju tersebut bukanlah baju diskon-an, baju tersebut ternyata berasal dari keranjang di sebelah keranjang baju diskon, sakura salah mengambil baju itu dan memperebutkannya dengan ibu-ibu tua tadi, namun mereka lebih cepat dari Sakura dan menyadari bahwa baju tersebut tidak di diskon, sehingga mereka melepaskan baju tersebut untuk Sakura disaat Sakura bersitegang dengan Sasuke yang secara tidak sadar karena perkataan Sasuke yang membuatnya jengkel, ia pun merobek bagian lengan baju tersebut. Sakura pun sadar dan melihat harga dari baju tersebut dan betapa kagetnya Sakura saat itu mengetahui berapa harganya.

"Maaf Nona apakah saya harus berurusan dengan pihak yang berwajib jika saya tidak dapat membayar baju ini?" Sakura berkata demikian dengan wajah memelas sambil menahan rasa takut teramat sangat.

"Nona sudah mengetahui jawabannya kan?" Pramuniaga tersebut berkata dengan sedikit nada kesal di dalamnya, kemudian ia membawa Sakura ke pihak keamanan pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

Sasuke menyeringai licik. 'membutuhkan bantuanku heh, gadis miskin bodoh, huh maaf saja'. Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dan kembali ke mobilnya.

Sementara itu di suatu ruangan tempat dimana Sakura berada bersama beberapa orang pihak keamanan Mall yang entah terlihat sangar bagi Sakura.

"DASAR COWOK MENYEBALKANNNNN!" teriakkan Sakura bergema di ruangan tersebut.

**-TBC-**

Ini sudah ku edit ulang, happy reading minna-san

Perkenalkan namaku hitomi namikaze, author , gimana? Minna-san? Rumayan gak? Pasti aneh ya? Ini fic pertamaku loh. Mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur reader sekalian.

Maaf bgt kalo banyak kesalahan kata yang bertaburan dimana-mana, kesamaan karakter tokoh, cerita pasaran, de el el yang pasti masih banyak lagi kekurangan dan kesalahan lainnya. Yah namanya juga belajar, gpp kan kalo berbuat salah. Tapi aku disini udah teliti banget ngedit kata-katanya supaya gak ada kesalahan pengetikan huruf.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, tolong jangan flame aku, aku belom siap mental...

Akhir kata, mind to Read And Review?


	2. Chapter 2-Interest

**Sad Love Song**

Chapter 2: Interest

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, OC

Summary: Sakura gadis miskin bersuara emas bertemu Pemuda Tampan kaya raya yang manja dan kesepian, sebuah lagu membawa mereka ke dalam perasaan yang asing bernama 'cinta'. banyak rintangan yang harus mereka jalani, namun kenyataan tak semanis perasaan, dan takdir tak semulus keinginan.

"Huft, untung saja uangku cukup untuk membayar baju itu, tapi gara-gara cowok sialan itu, aku tidak jadi membelikan baju untuk nenek, Rin, Sora dan Sara." Sakura berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju halte bis.

Suara riuh yang terdengar dari sebuah ruangan kelas bertuliskan kelas XI-1, mereka sedang mengikuti kelas vokal di salah satu sekolah elit di Konoha, Konoha Art High School. Banyak siswa-siswi yang melakukan latihan secara individu sambil menunggu guru vokal mereka yang tak kunjung datang, memang kebiasaan guru yang satu ini tidak patut dicontoh, mengingat ada saja alasan yang tidak masuk akal yang acap kali dilontarkan ketika ada salah satu murid mempertanyakan perihal keterlambatannya.

"Yo, Teme!" Pekik salah satu siswa berambut pirang jabrik dengan kumis halus yang menghiasi pipi tannya yang diketahui bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hn" Jawab pemuda berambut raven sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Teme, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang, tidak biasanya kau menyeringai seperti itu" Naruto berkata sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang bingung.

"Hn, kau benar Dobe"

"Ayo Ceritakan, Ceritakan!" sahut pemuda rambut kuning dengan antusias ingin mengetahui hal menarik yang dilami pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya.

**- Sad Love Song-**

"Hahaha kau keterlaluan sekali Teme!" Naruto berbicara sambil sesekali memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa mendengar cerita dari sahabat karibnya dari SD sampai sekarang.

"Keu terlalu berlebihan Dobe, gadis itu pantas mendapatkannya" jawab Sasuke dengan nada angkuh tak peduli dengan nasib si gadis.

"Tapi kan itu gara-gara kau juga, membayangkan mukanya yang pucat karena ketakutan untuk membayar baju yang dirusaknya, dapat disimpulkan gadis itu bukan gadis yang memiliki uang banyak." Naruto berbicara seolah ia mengerti keadaan sang gadis, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah serius.

"sudahlah Dobe, tak perlu mengurusinya, itu tidak penting" Sasuke berbicara sambil berjalan menuju tangga melewati Naruto yang sedang berbaring di bangku yang berada di atap sekolah.

"Ck, yasudahlah" Naruto berkata pelan sambil mengedikkan bahu dan berlari menuju Sasuke yang telah berjalan di depannya.

**- Sad Love Song-**

"Yosh, sekarang saatnya bekerja di POM bensin milik paman Yamanaka, Ganbatte ne!" Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri sesaat setelah selesai bekerja mengantar koran dan susu.

"Selamat siang Tuan, isi bensin berapa?" Sapa Sakura ramah kepada pelanggan yang hendak mengisi bahan bakar mobilnya.

"Sakura, nanti temani aku belanja ya di supermarket Konoha, sekalian aku ingin menemanimu bernyanyi, siapa tahu aku bertemu cowok tampan di pusat keramaian Konoha, hihihi..." kikik gadis berambut kuning pucat yang memiliki poni panjang yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya bernama Ino Yamanaka, putri pemilik POM bensin Yamanaka tempat Sakura bekerja paruh waktu.

"Ok! Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa traktir aku makan ya Ino" Sakura berkata sambil mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju.

Baru saja Sakura menjawab ajakan Ino, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam berhenti tepat di depannya, saat Sakura membungkuk untuk memberikan salam, pada saat itu juga pengemudi mobil mahal tersebut membuka kacanya dan menunjukkan siapa orang yang ada di depan kemudi mobil tersebut. Betapa kagetnya Sakura saat mengetahu siapa yang ada di balik kemudi.

"Selamat siang Tu-an" Sakura membulatkan mata emeraldnya yang indah saat mengetahui orang yang ada di dalam mobil mahal tersebut adalah pemuda sombong yang ditemuinya kemarin malam, dan pemuda itu juga yang membawa dirinya ke dalam masalah yang menyebabkan dirinya gagal memberi kejutan untuk keluarganya.

"Oh, kau rupanya gadis bodoh, kau bekerja disini heh?" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada mengejek yang sangat kentara, dan tentu saja sangat menyebalkan bagi Sakura.

"Tak perlu basa-basi, mau isi berapa?" Jawab Sakura ketus sambil menghentakkan kasar kakinya ke aspal, berharap pemuda di depannya segera enyah dari hadapannya.

"Hn, full tank, cepat!" Sasuke berbicara seolah tidak menghiraukan gadis yang ada di depannya.

"TERIMA KASIH TUAN!" Ucap Sakura ketus sesaat Sasuke membayar dan melajukan mobilnya. 'Dasar cowok sombong berhati es!' omel Sakura dalam hati.

**- Sad Love Song-**

"Ahh, puas sekali setelah selesai belanja,perutpun sudah kenyang, Sakura ayo saatnya kita beraksi" Ino berceloteh riang sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit menggembung karena kebanyakan makan.

"Akulah yang beraksi, bukan kau Ino" Jawab Sakura malas melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan kota Konoha yang sekiranya dapat dijadikan tempat yang cocok untuk menyajikan penampilan Sakura malam ini tentunya, khusus malam ini Ia ditemani oleh Ino sebagai asisten untuk mengumpilkan uang.

Sakura dan Ino akhirnya menemukan tempat yang cukup strategis di dekat salah satu butik yang menjual gaun-gaun kenamaan rancangan desainer terkenal dunia yang cukup ramai karena banyak orang berlalu lalang di sekitar butik itu.

Sakura mempersiapkan gitar kesayangannya dibantu dengan Ino yang berteriak mengajak orang-orang melihat penampilan Sakura.

Sakura mulai memetik gitar dan melantunkan sura merdunya.

I wanna to a place where i can say

That i'm all right and i'm staying there with you

I wanna know if there could be anyway

That there's no fight, i'm safe with you

And everytime i look, i thought you were there,

But it was just my imagination

I don't see it anymore

Cause i see thru you now

Imademo kidzukanai deshou

Kono shizuka na sora ni

Itsudemo omoidasu kedo mou

Doko nimo modorenai

Soshite zutto kokoro de samete

Sotto kidzuite

Itsuka kitto yasashisa mietekuru you ni

What's stopping me? I get stuck again

Is it really OK? It's never OK for me

What's going into me? I get lost again

Is it really OK? It's never going to be

Soshite motto sagashite

me no mae ni kidzuite

asu wa kitto kazamuki mo

kawaru you ni

kazze ga sotto sasayaku

ugomeki nowa kono daichi

mayawanaide yasashisa

mietekuru you ni...

Di tengah-tengah pertunjukkan Sakura, seorang pemuda terlihat menikmati pertunjukkan yang disuguhkan sang gadis musim semi malam itu, pemuda tersebut mendengarkan setiap bait nyanyian yang dilantunkan sang gadis dengan penghayatan penuh dan menikmati setiap petikan merdu dari gitar akustik yang mengiringi nyanyian indah sang gadis.

"Hn, gadis yang menarik" Si pemuda menyeringai kemudian berlalu pergi sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan bait dari nyanyian terakhirnya.

**-TBC-**

Gimana, gimana? Minna-san? Chapter 2 ini? Maaf ya kalo ngebosenin hehehe

**Balesan review yang chapter 1**

Waduh beribu terima kasih, ternyata fic pertamaku ada yang suka, terimakasih juga atas sarannya, karena tanpa saran dan kritik reviewer sekalian fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

**Racchan cherry desu **: makasih cherry-san, ini udah update ya, ditunggu review selanjutnya

**Yuuki Edna**: salam kenal juga yuuki-san, maaf ya posisi sasusaku disini gak dibalik, yosh ini udah ku update, ditunggu ya review selanjutnya

**Princess Emeralyna**: makasih banyak emeralyna-san, aku juga sebenernya mau kasih genre angst, tapi aku bingung, namun berdasarkan saran yang emeralyna-san berikan, aku janji ubah genrenya ke angst deh, terus summarynya aku ubah sedikit biar readers yang belum membaca fic ini sedikit penasaran, hehehe

**Hanazono yuri**: ini udah update, 2 chapter sekaligus loh

Jangan bosan untuk memberikan kritik dan sarannya ya, tolong jangan flame aku, aku belom siap mental...

Akhir kata, mind to Read And Review?


	3. Chapter 3-Fascinated

**Sad Love Song**

Chapter 3: Fascinated

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, OC

Summary: Sakura gadis miskin bersuara emas bertemu Pemuda Tampan kaya raya yang manja dan kesepian, sebuah lagu membawa mereka ke dalam perasaan yang asing bernama 'cinta'. banyak rintangan yang harus mereka jalani, namun kenyataan tak semanis perasaan, dan takdir tak semulus keinginan.

_Tuhan selalu punya rencana dibalik semua kejadian yang kita alami_

_Entah itu melalui cara yang menyenangkan ataupun menyedihkan_

_Kita tak pernah tahu..._

_Bahwa disetiap rencana tersebut selalu ada setetes kebahagiaan _

_yang meneduhkan hati disaat kita merasa kesepian_

_Namun..._

_Disaat yang bersamaan, pasti ada kesedihan yang membayanginya_

**-Sad Love Song-**

"Ohayou Tuan muda Sasuke" setiap pelayan yang ada di kediaman Uchiha memberikan salam kepada Tuan mudanya yang hendak melakukan aktifitas minggu paginya, jogging pagi ke taman sekitar komplek perumahannya.

"Hn, ohayou" Sasuke menjawab cuek, sambal berlalu keluar mansion Uchiha.

Di saat Sasuke memegang kenop pintu gerbangnya dan hendak membukanya, disaat yang bersamaan ada seseorang yang meletakkan koran minggu pagi di kotak surat mansion mewah tersebut.

"Ah, kau lagi gadis bodoh" Sasuke mendengus sebal setelah mengetahui orang tersebut adalah gadis bersurai bubble gum yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu.

'SIALL! Kenapa sih aku selalu bertemu dengan cowok menyebalkan ini, menyebalkann!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati disaat melihat pemuda di depannya.

Baru saja ketika Sakura ingin meninggalkan mansion mewah tersebut, seseorang menyela langkahnya berdiri membelakangi Sakura.

"Hei gadis penguntit! Berhenti mengikutiku!" Ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

Sakura yang mulai geram melangkah melewati Sasuke dan berhenti tepat di depan pemuda tersebut.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi! Berani kau mengatakan aku penguntit, kuantar kau neraka biar iblis-iblis mencabik-cabik wajahmu yang sok tampan itu, huh menyebalkan!" sakura mendecak sebal sambil menatap pemuda angkuh di depannya.

Emerald bertemu onyx, sesaat Sasuke terpana melihat iris indah yang dimiliki gadis di depannya, begitu teduh dan tersirat ada banyak kesedihan dan kekosongan dalam tatapannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sakura, Sasuke melangkah pergi dan memulai kegiatan jogging paginya.

**-Sad Love Song-**

Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan pemuda tampan berambut raven pagi itu, tak sedikit juga gadis yang mencari-cari perhatian si pemuda dengan bertingkah konyol seperti tak sengaja terjatuh dan memamerkan tubuh indah yang seksi dengan baju olahraga yang terlihat ketat dan minim, menjijikan sekali pikir Sasuke.

"Cih, mengapa taman ini ramai sekali sih" Sasuke berjalan mengitari taman sambil mencari tempat yang agak sepi.

Sasuke menemukan tempat yang menurutnya sepi dan terletak agak jauh dari taman yang tadi dijadikan tempatnya berjogging, sebuah danau yang terletak agak jauh dari taman. Di pinggiran danau tersebut banyak tersedia bangku panjang yang berjejer apik dan terlihat nyaman.

Disaat Sasuke mendudukan dirinya yang rumayan lelah sambil megistirahatkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku yang terletak di sebelah pohon momiji besar, ia melihat seorang gadis yang tengah memandang langit yang kebetulan agak berawan, gadis tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya, menyenderkannya ke senderan bangku sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sepoi angin musim semi. Namun tak sengaja topi rajut yang terlihat kendor itu terjatuh sehingga menampilkan surai merah muda indahnya yang tergerai diterpa angin.

"Haaahh, indahnya musim semi" ucap sang gadis disaat dirinya terbuai oleh nyamannya angin musim semi yang menerpa kulit putihnya pagi itu.

Sakura membuka matanya, menampilkan iris emeraldnya yang indah. Kemudian ia memungut topinya dan memasangkannya kembali, tak lupa menggulung rambutnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam topi rajut usangnya. Saat Sakura hendak bangkit dan ingin mengambil sisa koran dan susu yang diletakkan di salah satu sisi bangku yang tadi di dudukinya, Sakura merasakan ada cairan kental yang merembes keluar dari hidung mancungnya, cairan yang diketahui bernama darah tersebut menetes dan mengenai bagian atas koran yang digenggamnya.

"Ahh, lagi-lagi, penyakit ini selalu merepotkan!" Decak Sakura sebal sambil mengelap darah tersebut menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya.

**- Sad Love Song-**

**- Sasuke POV-**

Kusandarkan punggungku ke sebuah bangku kayu di pinggir danau, sambil merilekskan tubuhku, kulihat pemandangan danau pagi hari yang masih tertutupi kabut tipis, sedikit menyamarkan pemandangan indah yang tersembunyi yang dimiliki danau itu. Saat aku menoleh ke samping, tak sengaja mata onyx ku menangkap siluet tubuh seorang gadis, gadis yang beberapa kali tak sengaja bertemu denganku beberapa hari ini, gadis yang telah menyita sebagian perhatianku, gadis yang terlihat sangat kuat sekaligus rapuh, terlihat jelas saat pertama kali aku melihat manik emeraldnya yang indah, gadis yang menurutku berbeda dengan gadis yang lainnya, gadis yang berani mengacuhkanku, gadis yang terlihat begitu tegar, gadis yang yang... membuatku terpesona saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Aku memicingkan mata onyxku, menajamkan netraku melihat seseorang yang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di sebelah kiri pohon momiji besar yang menjulang tinggi, cukup untuk menyamarkan keberadaanku yang duduk di bangku sebelah kanan pohon momiji besar itu.

'Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh di tempat seperti ini?' batin Sasuke bertanya.

Di saat Sasuke sedang memperhatikan si gadis musim semi, sesaat Sasuke terpana, melihat wajah damai yang dipancarkan sang gados ketika ia sedang memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan iris emeraldnya yang indah, bermandikan cahaya matahari musim semi yang menyorot wajahnya yang ayu tanpa cacat, melihat helaian merah muda tertiup angin, memperlihatkan indahnya mahkota sang gadis yang panjang menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang ulus bak porselain.

Kekaguman Sasuke hilang ketika ia melihat cairan kental yang merembes keluar melalui hidung mancung sang gadis, Sasuke mengetahui cairan tersebut adalah...

Darah—

Sasuke terlihat sedikit khawatir "Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu, mengapa ia tidak sadar kalau hidungnya mengeluarkan darah." Sasuke tergerak untuk menghampiri sang gadis, sekedar bertnya tentang keadaannya, tidak masalah bukan.

"Ck, Merepotkan" decak Sasuke yang berdiri hendak menghampiri gadis yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

Saat Sasuke melangkah, ternyata sang gadis terbangun, nampaknya gadis itu terlihat sedang menggerutu, terlihat dari bibirnya ranumnya yang dikerucutkan sambil berguman tak jelas, itulah ekspresi sang gadis yang dapat Sasuke angkap dari mata onyxnya yang tajam.

Sang gadis bangkit membawa tumpukan koran dan beberapa botol susu, kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke dalam keranjang sepeda miliknya, tak lupa menyeka kasar darah yang keluar dari hidung mancungnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang ia letakkan di saku celana lusuh miliknya. Gadis itupun pergi dengan mengayuh sepeda butut milik tempatnya bekerja, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung menyaksikan kejadian tadi.

"Datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba, dasar keras kepala" Sasuke mendengus, namun ada sedikit perasaan khawatir di dalam dadanya, tak terlalu ambil pusing, pemuda emo itupun berlalu.

**-End of Sasuke POV-**

Rin, Sora dan Sara mendengar pintu diketuk, segera mereka berlari untuk membukanya "yeay! nee-chan~ pulang" sahut mereka secara serempak, merekapun berhambur memeluk Sakura yang pulang lebih awal malam itu.

Nenek Mito tersenyum melihat salah satu cucu kesayangannya sudah pulang, namun ada raut kekhawatiran yang terlukis di wajah nenek Mito yang sudah terlihat mengeriput disana-sini.

"Sakura...kau terlihat tidak sehat nak, apa kau sakit?" nenek Mito berbicara sambil mengusap-usap surai merah muda milik Sakura.

"Tidak kok nek, mana mungkin Sakura sakit, aku kan gadis kuat, tak ada satupun penyakit yang berani menyerangku, hohoho" Sakura berbicara seolah ia adalah super hero yang sering di tonton Sora di televisi.

Nenek Mito menautkan kedua alisnya "benar begitu Saku?"

"Percayalah padaku Nek" sahut Sakura dengan cengiran lebar miliknya. "daripada mengkhawatirkanku, aku punya berita bagus untuk kalian" Sakura mengedarkan penglihatanya dan menginstruksikan kepada keiga bocah yang sedang asyik belajar itu untuk mendekat ke arah nenek dan dirinya berada.

"berita apa itu Nee-chan?" tanya Rin antusias.

"janji jangan kaget ya"

"hu umm, janji, cepatlah Nee-san, kami tak ingin menunda belajar kami lebih lama lagi" sahut Sara dengan nada tak sabaran.

"Masuk" perintah Sakura entah pada siapa, ia hanya melengkungkan bibir ranumnya kepada orang yang berada di hadapannya.

**-TBC-**

Hai hai hai minna san, ini chapter 3 nya, gimana? Membosankankah?

Yodah deh akhir kata

Mind to Read And Review?


	4. Chapter 4-Meet Again

**Sad Love Song**

Chapter 4: Meet Again

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, **masa lalu Sakura**

Summary: Sakura gadis miskin bersuara emas bertemu Pemuda Tampan kaya raya yang manja dan kesepian, sebuah lagu membawa mereka ke dalam perasaan yang asing bernama 'cinta'. banyak rintangan yang harus mereka jalani, namun kenyataan tak semanis perasaan, dan takdir tak semulus keinginan.

**-Sad Love Song-**

**-FLASHBACK ON-**

"Sakura, aku mohon, tolong jaga keluargaku" seorang pemuda berkata kepada seorang gadis dihadapannya yang masih berusia sekitar 15 tahun. "Sakura... jadikan mereka sebagai keluarga penggantimu, sayangi mereka seperti kau menyayangi keluargamu sebelumnya, aku tahu ini sangat berat bagimu, karena sekarang aku harus pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk sementara, tunggu sampai aku kembali, tolong jaga mereka untukku Sakura..."

"Ba-baik senpai, aku berjanji akan menjaga mereka dengan segenap jiwa ragaku." Sakura berkata tulus, berjanji akan menjaga keluarga Gaara senpai, senpai yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya disaat susah maupun senang, senpai yang selalu dikaguminya seperti mendiang kakak kandungnya, Sasori.

"Arigatou Saku-chan..." Gaara tersenyum tulus melihat tekad yang dimiliki Sakura, gadis yang selama ini selalu berada di relung hatinya, gadis yang terenggut kebahagiannya di usia yang masih belia.

Dua orang pria dewasa menghampiri Sakura dan Gaara. "Maaf Nona, kami akan segera membawa orang ini untuk ditahan." salah satu pria berperawakan tegap memakai seragam lengkap khas polisi dengan borgol di tangannya berbicara tegas kepada Sakura agar segera merelakan kepergian pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ta-tapi Pak, orang ini tak melakukan hal yang telah dituduhkan, aku yakin, ia senpaiku, sahabat terbaik kakakku, mana mungkin ia yang membunuh kakakku, itu tidak mungkin...hiks hiks..." Sakura berkata lirih dan tanpa ia sadari liquid bening meluncur dari manik hijaunya yang indah menangisi senpai yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri, Sakura pun tertunduk lesu, pasrah ketika dua orang polisi memborgol tangan Gaara dan menahannya di tempat dingin yang bernaman penjara.

'Itu tidak benar, ini fitnah, tidak mungkin Gaara senpai yang melakukannya, aku yakin...' Sakura tertunduk meratapi kepergian Gaara.

Belum lama Ia ditinggal pergi orang tua untuk selamanya, nasib buruk kembali menimpa Sakura, kematian Sasori akibat kecelakaan yang sepertinya disengaja, dan ditinggal pergi Gaara, satu-satunya orang yang dianggapnya sebagai keluarga, meskipun bukan saudara kandung, Gaara selalu memperlakukan Sakura layaknya adik sendiri. Jangan ditanya kerabat-kerabat Sakura yang lain, mereka tidak peduli dengan Sakura, ketika orang tuanya meninggal, saudara dari pihak ibu dan ayahnya tak memperdulikan keadaan Sakura, mereka malah memperebutkan harta yang orang tua Sakura miliki, karena ayah dan ibu Sakura merupakan anak tertua dan keduanya berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, tak heran bila saudara-saudara orang tuanya memperebutkan harta yang mereka miliki.

Namun mereka melupakan satu hal penting, keluarga Haruno masih memiliki seorang putra yang kini usianya 17 tahun, usia yang pantas untuk memegang tampuk kekuasaan keluarganya. Semenjak Sasori memimpin perusahaan Haruno Corp. Ia bayak menyingkirkan lawan-lawan bisnisnya yang culas, termasuk kerabatnya sendiri. Meski usianya masih terbilang muda, Sasori cukup pandai menjalankan taktik bisnisnya, sehingga perusahaan semakin maju ditangannya, namun hal ini tak berlangsung lama, sampai kejadian naas menimpa dirinya.

Sakura sebatang kara, namun itu tak berlangsung lama, ia menemukan keluarga baru yang begitu ia cintai dan ingin ia lindungi dengan segenap jiwa raganya.

"Aku tak boleh cengeng, aku sudah berjanji pada Kaa-san, Tou-san, Sasori Nii dan Gaara senpai, aku tak boleh menangis lagi, aku harus mewujudkan harapan mereka." Sakura berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, bertekad akan menjadi gadis yang tegar dan kuat.

Sambil menyeka air matanya, senyum tulus terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura, gadis yang kini menjelma mejadi gadis kuat, sekuat batu karang.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

.

.

.

**-Sad Love Song-**

Ketiga bocah yang diketahui bernama Rin, Sora dan Sara berhambur memeluk pemuda di hadapannya. "Nii-san!" ketiga bocah tersebut berteriak penuh antusias, berlari menuju arah pintu dan menyambut kehadiran Gaara.

Sementara nenek Mito hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiga cucu kecilnya, seraya memandang tulus ke arah Gaara menyambut kembali kedatangan cucu tertuanya dalam diam namunmenyiratkan kerinduan dan perasaan haru bahagia yang teramat sangat. Ya, nenek Mito sudah mengetahui alasan Gaara meninggalkan rumah selama 2 tahun ini, Sakura yang menceritakannya.

"Nii-san kami merindukanmu, kau pergi lama sekali, apa pekerjaanmu sebegitu pentingnya sehingga kau tak sempat megunjungi kami?" Sora merengut sebal sambil menekuk wajahnya, menunjukkan betapa ia sangat merindukan anikinya.

"Gomen ne adik-adikku yang manis." Gaara berkata sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menyunggingkan cengiran yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Nenek Mito dan Sakura menghampiri Gaara dan ketiga bocah yang masih setia duduk mengelilinginya. "Gaara Nii pasti lelah, ia perlu istirahat, nah kalian segera pergi tidur, malam sudah larut, besok kan kalian sekolah." Ucap nenek Mito bijak menyuruh ketiga cucu kecilnya segera pergi ke tempat peraduannya masing-masing.

"Baik nek" ucap ketiganya kompak.

**- Sad Love Song-**

Sepeninggal Rin, Sora dan Sara, ketiga orang dewasa yang masih tersisa melanjutkan perbincangan mereka seputar kebebasan Gaara dari Penjara.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Sakura bertanya kepada Gaara dengan nada yang terdengar marah sekaligus kecewa.

"Mereka dihukum seumur hidup, akibat pembunuhan berencana terhadap kakakmu yang mengkambing hitamkan diriku yang saat itu tak sengaja berada di tempat kejadian, dan penyelewengan aset perusahaan Haruno Corp. Yang menyebabkan perusahaanmu bangkrut tak lama setelah Sasori meninggal." Gaara berkata sambil menatap dalam-dalam manik emerald Sakura menjelaskan kejadian yang dialami oleh Jii-san dan Baa-san nya Haruno Shota beserta istrinya Haruno Mayuri yang telah tega berbuat sekeji itu terhadap keluarganya.

Sakura merunduk, menyesali ketidak berdayaanya 2 tahun yang lalu, yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sehingga paman dan bibinya mengambil alih perusahaan milik orang tuanya,mereka melakukan segala cara, agar Sakura tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, dan hal tersebut menyebabkan Sakura pergi dari rumahnya sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga keluarganya dan menepati janjinya untuk menjaga keluarga Gaara senpai. Meskipun hidupnya telah hancur, masih ada satu hal yang masih dapat ia wujudkan, yaitu janji keduanya.

**- Sad Love Song-**

Sakura dan Gaara kini tengah berada di dapur, Sakura sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk Gaara mengingat Gaara belum makan malam sepeninggalnya dari tahanan.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apakah penyakit itu—umm maksudku..."

.

.

.

**-TBC—**

**. **

**.**

Holaa minna, ketemu lagi nih di chapter 4 yang gak panjang, kebiasaan gak bisa ngetik cerita panjang2, maaf ya chapter ini gak ada adegan romancenya, karena mau nyeritain dulu sebagian dari masa lalu Sakura, maaf ya minna di chapter ini gak ada Sasukenya, di chapter 5 aku janji bakalan ada adegan Sasusakunya deh hehehe.

Reviewnya kubalas lewat PM yaa.

Akhir kata...

Mind to Read and Review?


	5. Chapter 5-Threat or Deal?

**Sad Love Song**

Chapter 5: Threat or Deal?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, OC

Summary: Sakura gadis miskin bersuara emas bertemu Pemuda Tampan kaya raya yang manja dan kesepian, sebuah lagu membawa mereka ke dalam perasaan yang asing bernama 'cinta'. banyak rintangan yang harus mereka jalani, namun kenyataan tak semanis perasaan, dan takdir tak semulus keinginan.

**-oOo-**

Sakura menjalani aktifitas hariannya seperti biasa, namun nampaknya hari ini Ia sering terlihat murung seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ya... memikirkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi malam mengusik konsentrasinya, sehingga membuat dirinya sering tidak fokus dalam bekerja. Contohnya saja tadi pagi Sakura beberapa kali melewati rute yang salah ketika hendak mengantar koran dan susu ke beberapa rumah yang menjadi langganannya, sehingga menyebabkan gadis bersurai bubble gum tersebut harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra mengayuh sepedanya jika tak ingin dapat omelan dari para pelanggannya.

Satu lagi kesalahan Sakura yaitu pada saat mengisi bahan bakar ke salah satu mobil, ya dia salah memencet nominal angkanya, alhasil bensinnya tercecer kemana-mana karena kelalaian yang diperbuatnya, dan tak elak pengemudi mobil tersebut memarahi Sakura atas kecerobohannya, tak lupa juga Paman Inoichi, ayah Ino, menegur Sakura akibat kesalahan yang sama.

.

.

.

**- Sad Love Song-**

.

.

.

Sakura berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, sekarang ia sedang berada di pinggir jalan pertokoan kota Konoha, tepatnya di depan sebuah toko yang menjual kaset CD, DVD.

"Haahhhh~ hari yang melelahkan" gumam Sakura sambil membuka kotak gitar yang sudah terlihat usang, kemudian mengambil gitar coklat yang berada di dalamnya, mempersiapkan kursi lipat kecil yang selalu dibawanya disetiap pertunjukan solonya sebagai musisi jalanan.

Tanpa aba-aba Sakura menghenyakkan dirinya ke kursi yang tadi dibawanya, petikan gitar mulai terdengar diiringi suara merdu sang gadis yang mulai melatunkan bait-bait lagu andalannya.

**Sakura:**

Saigo made iwanakute mo iiyo sono kao mite wa wakaru kara

Itsumo machiawaseshiteta kaisatsu ga chikazukuyo

Oh~ everyday boku no tonari de waratteta

You far away mou nidoto ano hi no kimi ni aenai ne

Lovin' you tsunaideta kimi no te ga Lovin' you hanarete yuku

Lovin' you boku no te wa nukumori wo Lovin' you oboeteru no ni

Mamoreru to negatta kimochi wa nani wo oshitsuketa dake kana

Kimi no kokoro ga tojiteku sore sae mo kizukazu ni

Namun saat Sakura hendak melantunkan bait pertengahan lagu, seseorang menginterupsi Sakura untuk melanjutkan lirik lagu tersebut.

**Sasuke:**

Mou hard to say nani yori egao ga aita darou

So far away mou ichido egao no kimi ni shitai no ni

Lovin' you itsumademo tsuzuiteru Lovin' you yume wo miteta

Lovin' you donna hi mo kawarazu ni Lovin' you kagayaite itayo

Ashita mata aeru mitaini itsumo no youni furimuite hoshii

Kimi to mita sono subete omoide ni naru maeni

Lovin' you tsunaideta kimi no tega Lovin' you hanarete yuku

Lovin' you boku no te wa kimi dake wo Lovin' you motometeru no

Lovin' you itsumademo tsuzuiteru Lovin' you yume wo miteta

Lovin' you donna hi mo kawarazu ni Lovin' you kagayaite itayo

Lovin' you yume wo miteta...

Sakura mendengarkan suara baritone yang amat khas laki-laki, namun enak di dengar itu.

Sakura menajamkan netranya melihat siapa orang yang berani-beraninya menginterupsi pertunjukan solonya tersebut, wajah orang itu tak terlihat jelas karena posisinya membelakangi Sakura, namun dilihat dari ciri-cirinya yang memiliki rambut biru dongker mencuat kebelakang, badan yang berperawakan tinggi dan kokoh, serta gaya pakaiannya yang terlihat, err~ keren, nampaknya Sakura mengetahui siapa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, pemuda yang selama ini mengganggunya.

Sasuke mengakhiri nyanyiannya diiringi suara riuh tepuk tangan yang kala itu menyaksikan pertunjukkan 'mereka'.

Sasuke menengok kebelakang, mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sakura. "Ck, dia lagi, kenapa sih selalu muncul seenaknya, mengganggu saja!" Sakura hanya mendengus sebal saat mengetahui kebenaran tentang orang yang ada di hadapannya, perkiraanya tepat, pemuda itu, pemuda yang beberapa kali ditemuinya, pemuda yang membuatnya kesal, sangat kesal malah.

Disaat sakura sedang bergumul dengan pikirannya terhadap pemuda yang selalu mengganggunya, tanpa ia sadari Sasuke sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ini ambilah!" perintah Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil menyerahkan kantong kertas koran yang berbentuk kerucut kepada Sakura.

Sakura membelalakkan mata emeraldnya melihat isi dari kantong tersebut, uang?, uang dengan jumlah banyak yang tak pernah didapatnya dalam sebuah pertunjukkan selama ia menjadi musisi jalanan. "Wahhh... banyak sekali, bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini?" Sakura mendelik sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah pemuda berambut raven di depannya.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke gerombolan ibu-ibu dan gadis-gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terpesona , dan bisa dilihat banyak gadis yang matanya terlihat love-love, fans dadakan Sasuke.

Sekarang Sakura mengerti arah pikiran sang pemuda berambut raven.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya sambil ber-'oh' ria. "Arigatou". Sakura berkata tanpa memandang pemuda di hadapannya, ia hendak memetik gitarnya lagi, namun terhenti ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menarik tangan kecilnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanan pemuda tersebut, sementara tangan kiri sang pemuda rambut raven menjinjing tas gitar milik Sakura.

"Hei, hei, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Sakura berbicara dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang terseret dan terhuyung ke depan, pertanda dirinya tak siap atas perlakuan pemuda di depannya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, lagipula penghasilanmu malam ini sudah sangat cukup untuk 2-3 hari ke depan, jadi selama itu kau tak perlu bernyanyi lagi." Sasuke berbicara sambil terus menarik pergelangan Sakura, tak memperdulikan ekspresi kekesalan yang terlukis di wajah putih sang gadis yang menatapnya sebal.

"Huuh, seenaknya saja!" sakura mendengus, namun tak terlihat perlawanan dari dirinya saat sang pemuda menggandengnya secara paksa.

.

.

.

**- Sad Love Song-**

.

.

.

**Di taman kota Konoha...**

"Uhmm,sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih, err-" Sakura menatap pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya sedang menenggak minuman bersoda.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap balik iris emerald indah yang tersaji di hadapannya."Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Uchiha-san, tak ku sangka kau bisa bersikap semanis ini, hihihi..." Sakura terkikik melihat ekspresi datar yang dimiliki pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya setelah ia mengatakan terima kasih dan sedikit menggodanya.

"Hn, namamu?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Sakura menunjukkan senyumannya.

Deg, blush...

Senyuman itu...senyuman terindah, termanis, dan... terlihat sangat tulus yang pernah Sasuke lihat dari seorang gadis.

Sasuke tidak sadar kalau dipipinya yang tirus itu muncul rona kemerahan yang amat sangat tipis, sehingga gadis di hadapannya tak mampu menyadari perubahan warna pipi Sasuke.

.

.

.

** - Sad Love Song-**

.

.

.

"Umm, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Uchiha-san"

"Suaramu bagus, kukira kau berbakat Haruno-san, apakah kau mempunyai pengalaman di dunia tarik suara sebelum ini?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar serius.

"Aku pernah bersekolah di Suna Art Junior School, kelas vokal, dan melanjutkan ke Suna Art High School pada kelas yang sama." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Dan sekarang, apakah kau putus sekolah?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang terkesan agak menyelidik.

"Aku menyelesaikan sekolahku saat aku berusia 15 tahun, bisa dibilang lebih cepat daripada murid biasa, senseiku bilang itu karena aku berbakat, jadi aku beberapa kali loncat kelas." jelas Sakura lagi.

"Aku punya tawaran untukmu Sakura-san, err-"

Sasuke menjelaskan mengenai tawarannya kepada Sakura dengan penjelasan yang amat detail, ia tidak ingin ada penolakan dari Sakura, namun pada kenyataanya,Sakura beberapa kali melontarkan keberatan.

"Kuharap kau mau menerima tawaranku Haruno-san, pikirkan baik-baik, jangan sampai kau menolaknya, aku tunggu, Jaa!" Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan bingung sekaligus marah, mengingat perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan pemuda tampan beriris onyx tersebut.

Baru saja Sakura bangkit. "Ta-tapi Uchiha-san." Sakura berteriak ingin menolak tawaran yang baru saja ditawarkan sang pemuda Uchiha. Tapi terlambat, Sasuke sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

**- Sad Love Song-**

.

.

.

**-Sakura POV-**

.

.

Aku termenung, melamunkan hal yang baru saja terjadi di taman tadi, dengan seorang pemuda yang sudah beberapa kali ini aku temui, ia menawarkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menguntungkanku, karena aku akan dapat banyak uang bila aku menerima tawarannya. ya, ia menawarkanku sesuatu bukan dengan cuma-cuma bukan?

"Apakah aku harus menerimanya? Arrgghhh! Mana mungkin dia mau bekerja sama dengan gadis miskin sepertiku? Aku yakin dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja, ya, orang kaya memang begitu kan?" Sakura berbicara dengan nada frustasi , meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda tampan yang ditemuinya ditaman barusan.

.

.

**-Flashback On-**

.

.

"Haruno-san, maukah kau jadi partnerku?" Sasuke berkata sambil memandang lurus ke depan air mancur yang terletak di sebuah taman, taman kota Konoha.

"...Ma-maaf, apa yang kau katakan barusan? Menjadi partnermu? Untuk apa?" Sakura menoleh ke pemuda berambut raven yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hn, aku sedang mencari partner untuk menjadi teman duetku bernyanyi di acara ulang tahun sekolah, Konoha Art High School." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan tatapan mata yang masih setia memandang lurus ke depan.

"Lalu...kenapa kau mengajakku? Bukankah banyak gadis cantik di sekolah elit-mu yang aku yakin dengan senang hati akan menjadi partnermu, lagipula aku kan bukan salah satu siswi di sekolahmu, aku juga tidak pan-" ucapan Sakura terputus.

"Ini acara yang memperbolehkan kita mengajak orang dari luar, aku tidak memiliki satupun orang yang cocok di sekolahku untuk dijadikan partnerku, ini acara penting untuk menunjukkan kemampuanku, banyak agency pencari bakat yang akan menonton di acara itu, Huuh!" Sasuke mendengus sebal sambil melengoskan wajahnya ke samping.

"Aku tidak mau, lagipula aku banyak kerjaan, tidak punya waktu." Sakura berbicara dengan nada yang ikut-ikutan terdengar sebal, ia sebal karena Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar tidak menyenangkan ditelinganya. "Dan aku sangat yakin kalau latihan denganmu pasti menghabiskan banyak waktu, walau kuakui suaramu memang bagus." 'tapi tidak dengan sikapmu, huuh! Maaf saja' Sakura membatin.

"Aku akan membayarmu, berapapun yang kau minta, aku tak mau ada penolakan, kalau kau berani menolak tawaranku...liat saja akibatnya, akan kulakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah kau alami sebelumnya baik dihidup maupun di mimpimu selama ini." Sasuke menyeringai dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung mendengar perkataan Pemuda tampan yang kini berlari meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di taman.

"Dia hanya mengancamku, dengar Sakura dia hanya meng-an-cam." Sakura Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, menganggap ucapan yang dilontarkan pria bermata onyx tadi adalah sebuah lelucon. 'mana mungkin dia ingin menjadikan gadis miskin sepertiku untuk menjadi partner duetnya...' lirih Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

**-End of Flashback-**

.

.

"Yosh, Sakura! Kau tak boleh memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, sekarang kau harus memikirkan pekerjaanmu besok, semangat!" Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri, mengenyahkan pikiran tentang perkataan sang pemuda rambut raven.

.

.

**-End of Sakura POV-**

.

.

"Yo teme! Kau sudah menemukan partner duetmu untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah nanti?" Naruto, si pemuda rambut kuning jabrik bertanya dengan antusias kepada pemuda rambut raven di hadapannya yang sedang tertidur di atas bangku atap sekolah.

"Hn" Sasuke menggumam disela matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Woww cepat sekali! Ku dengar sudah banyak gadis di sekolah yang kau tolak untuk menjadi partnermu, bahkan Karin yang merupakan primadona sekaligus siswi paling berbakat dan memiliki suara emas itupun kau tolak, benar begitu teme?"

"Hn, pergi sana! Kau mengganggu tidurku."

"Eitttss, tunggu dulu, sebelum aku pergi, siapa gadis beruntung yang menjadi partner duetmu teme?" Naruto berbicara sambil menatap lekat-lekat pemuda rambut raven yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya.

"Dia...gadis yang waktu itu aku ceritakan,-gadis yang menginjak kakiku." Sasuke masih berbicara dengan mata tertutup, enggan menanggapi serius lawan bicara yang masih setia mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Kau yakin Sasuke? seharusnya dia membencimu bukan? Mana mungkin dia mau menjadi partnermu, setelah kau melakukan hal yang menyebalkan begitu." Naruto berbicara dengan nada sedikit mengejek, ia tak percaya tentang kebenaran yang Sasuke katakan kepadanya.

"Memang, dia belum mengiyakan tawaran itu, tapi aku yakin, cepat atau lambat ia akan menerimanya." Sasuke membuka mata onyxnya, kemudian menampilkan seringai yang tersirat niat licik di dalamnya.

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap bingung wajah sahabatnya yang menampilkan seringai khas Uchiha Sasuke, seringai yang tak dapat diartikan.

'Lihat saja, kau akan menerima tawaran itu, Sakura...' Sasuke membatin dalam hati. Percaya diri sekali kau Sasuke.

.

.

.

**- Sad Love Song-**

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan,dan hari ini aku sudah bisa masuk kerja." Gaara berbicara kepada Sakura yang hendak mengambil sepatunya di rak sepatu dekat pintu.

Sakura menjatuhkan sepatu lusuhnya, segera meluruskan badannya dan menghadap pemuda merah dihadapannya, emeraldnya melebar tak percaya. "So-Souka? Senpai diterima kerja dimana? Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

"Gomen ne Saku-chan, Aku diterima di salah satu agency film, bukan agency yang besar memang, aku menjadi salah satu crew yang bertugas menyiapkan peralatan shooting." Gaara berbicara sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Sakura berlari menerjang Gaara yang berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya, memeluknya dengan erat laki-laki yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya.

Gaara gelagapan dipeluk tiba-tiba. "Sa-sakura, jangan kencang-kencang, aku tidak bisa bernafas."

Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Otanjoubi! Gaara senpai, akhirnya kau mendapatkan pekerjaan, apakah kau sudah memberitahukan hal ini kepada nenek?"

"Hn"

Sakura merengut sebal. "Curang, kau memberitahuku belakangan." Sakura berbicara sambil mengerucutkan dan menggembungkan pipinya, ekspresi yang sangat lucu.

Gaara mengacak gemas surai merah muda milik Sakura. "Siapa bilang kau yang kuberitahu terakhir, Rin, Sora dan Sara kan belum kuberi tahu."

"Tetapi kan tetap saja, kau menyebalkan." Sakura meninju pelan dada bidang Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus rambut halus Sakura. "Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."

Keduanyapun tertawa-bersama-sama.

.

.

.

**- Sad Love Song-**

.

.

.

"Selamat Siang, mau isi berapa tu—an?" Sakura melebarkan iris emeraldnya, kaget melihat sosok yang kini menatapnya tajam lewat iris onyxnya yang kelam.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu Haruno."

'Cih menyebalkan' Sakura mendecih dalam hati. "Hn, baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama." Tak lama Sakura berteriak. "Jii-san, aku izin sebentar, ada keperluan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Terlihat dari jauh, Inoichi, ayah Ino mengangguk, kemudian memberikan isyarat kepada Sakura, Inochi mengetukkan telunjuk tangannya ke atas jam tangan yang dikenakannya, berarti Sakura tidak boleh pergi lama-lama meninggalkan pekerjaannya, karena siang ini banyak pelanggan yang datang.

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti kemudian menghampiri pintu mobil Sasuke.

"Masuk!" Sasuke memerintah gadis merah muda yang sedang menatapnya sebal.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura berada di sebuah cafe, cafe yang menyediakan berbagai macam jenis olahan dari kopi yang berkualitas dari berbagai negara.

"Cepat katakan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Sakura memandang datar pemuda tampan yang duduk di hadapannya.

Sasuke meyeringai. "Cih, pura-pura tidak tahu kau rupanya, gadis bodoh."

Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke tak kalah sengit. "Apa kau bilang? Kau yang bodoh, dasar baka idiot."

"Huhh, sudahlah, tak ada gunanya kau berpura-pura, aku minta jawabanmu sekarang, kalau tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya." Sasuke berbicara setelah menyesap kopi Espressonya yang cukup pahit.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura menyesap Cappucino miliknya, sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

'Dia membicarakan ini lagi, apa yang harus kukatakan, aku yakin dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku, tapi aku tidak boleh menganggap enteng ancamannya, dia orang kaya, bisa sajakan dia berbuat macam-macam kepadaku, arrghhh!' Sakura membatin frustasi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menepis pikiran negatifnya.

"Hei, baka." Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan kanannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Aku menolak, aku tidak mau menerima tawaranmu Uchiha-san." Sakura berbicara sambil menatap lekat-lekat iris onyx Sasuke, tidak ada keraguan dalam kata-katanya.

JLEBBB

Sasuke merasa dirinya direndahkan, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menolak keinginannya, bahkan oleh sorang gadis miskin seperti Sakura, tak ada satupun gadis di dunia ini yang berani menolak tuan muda tampan Uchiha satu ini, gadis-gadis di luar sana bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapat kesempatan emas ini, kesempatan berduet dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

'Gadis keras kepala, Cihh!, padahal acara ini adalah acara penting untukku, aku akan menunjukkan kemampuanku pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san, sudah susah payah aku melewati audisi sekolah agar bisa tampil di acara itu, dan sekarang aku harus membujuk gadis bodoh ini untuk menjadi partnerku, aku memang sudah gila!, gila karena hanya gadis ini yang mampu...mampu menarik perhatianku selama ini.' Sasuke membatin lirih di dalam hati, kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikan sang gadis.

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah innocent, berusaha menutupi kekecewaanya. Tak lama ia menyeringai tipis, sangat tipis hingga Sakurapun tak dapat menyadarinya.

"Kau akan segera menyesal Haruno, menolak tawaran dariku." Sasuke berbicara angkuh sambil menampilkan seringainnya yang mampu membuat setiap wanita yang melihatnya langsung meleleh ditempat.

Glekkk

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian mencondongkan wajah tampannya ke arah Sakura.

5 cm...

3 cm...

1 cm...

Sakura menutup matanya, bersiap menerima hal terburuk yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, mungkin Sasuke akan memakannya hidup-hidup, a-atau...

Hal yang ditakutkan Sakura tak kunjung terjadi, masih setia memejamkan matanya, Sakura mendengar sesuatu yang diucapkan Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, Sakura merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa telinganya.

Sasuke berbisik. "Kau akan menyesal Ha-ru-no."

Sakura membuka matanya, kembali menampilkan iris emeraldnya yang indah, ia tak berkedip ketika tiba-tiba saja...

Cup~

Sasuke mendaratkan bibir tipisnya ke atas bibir ranum Sakura, menyapu permukaan atas bibir Sakura yang kemerahan.

Seketika keadaan Cafe menjadi hening, pengunjung Cafe itu tak sengaja melihat adegan sepasang makhluk berbeda jenis sedang melakukan hal yang biasanya dilakukan orang dewasa.

Sakura melebarkan matanya, kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba pemuda tampan di hadapannya, pemuda yang telah merebut first kiss-nya.

"Ada foam yang menempel." Sasuke berbicara sambil mengusap-usapkan jari telunjuk tangannya ke atas bibirnya sendiri.

'Rasakan, ini baru permulaan Haruno, tak lama lagi kau akan memohon-mohon kepadaku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, berlutut di hadapanku dan..dan...hmmpphhtt' Sasuke membatin dalam hati, Sasuke tak dapat menahan tawanya, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan gadis dihadapnnya ketika rencana liciknya terealisasikan.

Sasuke meninggakan Sakura yang masih duduk mematung sambil membelalakan matanya, Sasuke keluar cafe dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

**- Sad Love Song-**

.

.

.

Sakura kini tengah berjalan di salah satu jalanan teramai di pusat kota Konoha, sambil menenteng tas gitarnya, Sakura bergumam. "Itu hanya kebetulan Sakura, dia hanya mempermainkanmu, tidak lebih." Sakura mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang bersama pemuda rambut raven di cafe yang dikunjunginya.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi siang. "Lupakan, lupakan Sakura, fokus! Fokus!" Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah tadi sempat terhenti.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura melihat kerumunan orang yang nampaknya sedang menyaksikan sesuatu. Betapa kagetnya Sakura saat mengetahui orang tersebut adalah...

"Uchiha sialan! Apa yang ia lakukan disini?" Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menerobos kerumunan orang-orang menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

Orang-orang yang tengah menikmati pertunjukkan Sasuke tersita perhatiannya, sekarang mereka memperhatikan gadis merah muda yang sedang berjalan menuju pemuda rambut raven mencuat yang berada di depan mereka.

"Hei,apa yang kau lakukan disini TU-AN U-CHI-HA?" Sakura berbicara sambil menautkan kedua tangannya kedepan dada dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke aspal, pertanda dia sedang kesal terhadap kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang bernyanyi, menghibur orang-orang yang ada disini, apa itu tidak boleh?" Sasuke berbicara sambil memetik-metik gitarnya dengan nada tak beraturan.

Sakura berteriak ke depan wajah Sasuke. "Ka-kau! Berani-beraninya kau bicara seperti itu, ini pekerjaanku, untuk apa orang seperti mu bernyanyi di tem- Hmmphhh..." Sakura tak dapat menyelesaikan perkataanya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kokoh membekap mulutnya.

Sasuke berbisik pelan ke telinga Sakura yang menimbulkan sensasi geli. "Sudah kubilang Haruno-san, kau akan segera menyesal jika kau berlama-lama bersikap seperti ini."

Sasuke membelakangi Sakura, kemudian berkata sesuatu yang sejenak menulikan pendengaran Sakura saat itu.

"Mohon maaf mengganggu penonton sekalian, gadis ini adalah kekasih saya. Maaf kali ini saya hanya menyanyikan dua buah lagu, mungkin kalau ada kesempatan lagi saya akan menyanyikan banyak lagu untuk kalian."

Sasuke berbicara sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya diam tak berkutik, berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh sang pemuda secara sepihak.

Banyak orang yang merengut sebal karena tak dapat lama-lama menyaksikan pertunjukkan indah Sasuke, tak sedikit gadis yang menjadi fans dadakan Sasuke, ada yang kecewa karena mengetahui pemuda tampan tersebut sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan ada juga yang berteriak histeris seperti...

"Kyaaaa romantis sekali...aku juga ingin menjadi kekasihnya."

Teriak-teriakan histerispun mulai terdengar.

Tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan tersebut, Sasuke mengamit tangan Sakura yang sedang menenteng tas gitar usang mliknya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menenteng gitar akustik mahal miliknya.

"Hei baka! Jangan menyeretku seenaknya." Sakura berlari mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang lebar-lebar sambil mengomeli pemuda yang tengah menyeret paksa dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut tak elak membuat Sakura menabrak punggung kokoh pemuda di hadapannya.

Sakura mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. "Hei dasar baka, bilang dulu kalau kau mau berhen-" Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika menyadari wajah tampan sang pemuda berada tepat di depan wajahnya yang berjarak tak kurang dari 2 cm.

"Sudah menyerah belum? Heeh gadis bodoh." Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar Sakura sambil menyeringai lebar. "Aku bisa bertindak lebih dari ini Saku-chan." Sasuke sedikit menggoda gadis di hadapannya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, berusaha mendesak sang gadis agar mau menerima tawarannya.

Sakura panik, ia reflek mundur kebelakang dengan langkah bergetar. "Ap-apa yang mau kau la-lakukan padaku? jangan macam-macam!" Sakura berbicara sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya membentuk hurif 'X'.

Sasuke berhasil menghimpit Sakura, sekarang Sakura terpojok antara dinding pertokoan yang sedikit sepi dan pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian kembali mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sebelum wajah mereka saling bersentuhan. Sakura membuka kembali matanya kemudian menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ba-baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu, puas kau, hah!" Sakura menatap tajam pemuda di depannya.

Puas dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi ini akan sangat mahal Uchiha-san, karena kau telah mempermalukanku di depan umum beberapa kali dan otomatis aku akan meninggalkan salah satu pekerjaanku untuk memenuhi keinginan bodohmu itu."

"Tentu, berapapun yang kau minta Saku-chan." Sasuke berbicara sambil memegang dagu runcing Sakura. "Dan satu lagi yang perlu kau tahu." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Sakura. "Kau harus meninggalkan semua pekerjaanmu, karena kau akan sering bersamaku, berlatih di studio musik pribadiku, dan kau harus segera datang jika aku panggil, bagaimana? Deal? Sasuke menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ap-apa? semuanya? Kau gila Uchiha-san, dan seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku untuk datang setiap kau memintanya, kau kira aku ini budakmu hah!" Sakura berbicara sambil menatap nyalang iris onyx di hadapannya.

"Terserah saja, tapi ingat ancamanku, kau tak mau mengalami hal yang lebih memalukan daripada ini kan Saku-chan?" Sasuke menyeringai sambil sedikit menggoda Sakura.

Glekkk

"Ba-baiklah! Aku menyetujuinya, tapi janji jangan melakukan hal aneh lagi padaku, U-CHI-HA-SAN." Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke tanda bahwa ia menyetujui permintaan pemuda raven di hadapannya.

"Anak manis." Sasuke menyeringai sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala sang gadis musim semi.

Sedangkan yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke hanya bisa merengut sebal sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah di dalam hatinya, menyumpahi pemuda yang telah berbuat seenaknya terhadap dirinya.

"Besok, jam 10 pagi, datang ke rumahku, kita akan mulai latihan." Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya Sebal.

'See, pada akhirnya akulah pemenangnya' Sasuke menyeringai.

"Nampaknya aku akan sibuk besok, mengurusi pengunduran diriku dari tempat kerja dan menjelaskan kepada nenek, Gaara senpai, Rin, Sora dan Sara, entah mereka menyetujui keputusanku atau tidak." Sakura melangkah gontai, berjalan menyusuri trotoar pertokoan yang sudah terlihat agak sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

A/N: Holaa minna, ketemu lagi nih di chapter 5, sudah kuusahakan chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter2 sebelumnya, maaf kalau masih banyak terjadi kesalahan, dan ceritanya gak sesuai dengan harapan para reader.

Reviewnya kubalas lewat PM ya minna...

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... Jaa...

Akhir kata...

Mind to Read and Review?


	6. Chapter 6-Duet

**Sad Love Song**

Chapter 6: Duet

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, **chapter terpanjang di fic ini**

.

.

Summary: Sakura gadis miskin bersuara emas bertemu Pemuda Tampan kaya raya yang manja dan kesepian, sebuah lagu membawa mereka ke dalam perasaan yang asing bernama 'cinta'. Banyak rintangan yang harus mereka jalani, namun kenyataan tak semanis perasaan, dan takdir tak semulus keinginan.

.

.

.

**-~oOo~-**

Ting nong ting nong

Terdengar suara seseorang yang terdengar dari alat yang semenjak tadi Sakura pencet-pencet beberapa kali. "Disini kediaman keluarga Uchiha, ada perlu apa nona?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura, hari ini aku ada janji dengan tuanmu." Sakura menjawab dengan nada ketus yang sangat kentara.

"Maaf, tuan yang mana yang anda maksud nona?"

"U-CHI-HA SA-SU-KE, ada?"

"Oh Tuan muda Sasuke, dia sedang keluar, maaf ada janji apa ya antara nona dan Tuan muda Sasuke?" Suara yang ternyata milik Tazuna sang kepala pelayan terdengar menyelidik, maklum ia bertanggung jawab menjaga keamanan mansion Uchiha, jadi setiap orang yang akan masuk ke mansion itu perlu diperiksa dengan ketat.

'Banyak tanya sekali sih orang ini, menyebalkan, sama saja dengan tuannya, cih!' Sakura bergumam dalam hati.

"Aku diminta menjadi partner duet Tuan muda untuk bernyanyi dalam acara ulang tahun sekolahnya nanti, kemarin Tuan muda memintaku untuk datang kesini, mungkin kami akan mulai latihannya hari ini, kemarin ia tak memberitahuku tentang detilnya, 'tepatnya si pantat ayam itu yang telah memaksaku,' "Jadi apakah aku boleh masuk untuk menunggu Tuan muda atau aku harus pulang lagi?" Sakura memaksakan senyum yang terlihat aneh karena menahan amarah.

"Oh begitu, maaf sebelumnya Nona Haruno, bersediakah anda menunggu di luar sampai Tuan muda Sasuke datang? Maaf sebelumnya, ini adalah prosedur keamanan mansion ini, karena Tuan muda beum memberi tahu perihal kedatangan nona, jadi kami tidak boleh sembarangan menerima tamu, mohon anda mengerti nona Haruno."

"A-apa? Menunggu? Disini? Berdiri?" Sakura gelagapan mendengar pernyataan dari kepala pelayan Mansion Uchiha, Tazuna.

"Apa perlu saya ulangi nona?"

Perempatan siku muncul di kepala Sakura. "Tidak usah! Terima kasih! Aku akan menunggu disini," 'menunggu si brengsek pantat ayam itu, aku akan mencukur rambutnya yang aneh itu sampai botak tak bersisa lalu akanku waxing sampai licin dan rambutnya tak dapat tumbuh lagi selama-lamanya.' Sakura terkikik geli membayangkan kepala botak Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Mansion Uchiha yang terlihat megah sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, memikirkan rencananya nanti ketika si bungsu Uchiha itu datang di hadapannya.

**Sementara itu di dalam kediaman Uchiha**

"Apa ini tidak keterlaluan Tuan muda?" Tazuna terdengar khawatir.

"Biarkan saja, kita tunggu berapa lama si baka itu mampu bertahan." Seringai licik terulas di wajah tampan sang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu, ia masih santai membolak-balik sebuah majalah otomotif miliknya.

3 jam kemudian...

Sakura memukul-mukul pelan lututnya yang agak pegal, daritadi ia hanya berdiri dan berjongkok, tidak jarang ia mondar-mandir seperti orang bodoh, semua itu ia lakukan secara terpaksa, ia tak mau lebih repot daripada ini, kalau ia memutuskan untuk pulang, Sakura tak ingin diancam oleh pemuda gila yang beberapa kali ia temui itu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke memperhatikannya lewat CCTV yang terpasang di sebelah kanan gerbang Mansion Uchiha. Beberapa kali Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat tingkah aneh Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura sudah mulai mengabur."Ya Tuhan...berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura terhuyung ke depan, Sakura tak dapat mengendalikan bobot tubuhnya. Sebelum Sakura ambruk ke tanah, sepasang lengan kokoh terlebih dahulu menangkap tubuh mungil Sakura.

Ditengah keterkejutannya, Sakura berkata...

"Lepaskan pantat ayam, aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" Sakura bangkit dari rengkuhan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian berjalan acuh melewati Sakura yang sedang sibuk memijat-mijat kepalanya yang masih agak pusing.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali bodoh! Kau sengaja mengerjaiku kan?" Sakura berbicara lantang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menjawab acuh. "Hanya bermain-main sedikit."

"Bermain-main katamu hah! Kau ki-" Ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, masuk! Kita akan mulai latihan hari ini." Perintah Sasuke.

"Dasar idiotttttttt!"

Meski masih kesal, Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke. Sakura tidak menyadari satu hal, ia melupakan janjinya tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya terhadap si bungsu Uchiha saat bertemu dengannya. Untung bagi Sasuke karena Sakura lupa akan hal yang akan membuatnya malu seumur hidup bila itu terjadi.

.

.

.

**- Sad Love Song-**

.

.

.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa empuk yang terletak di sebuah ruangan, ruangan yang terlihat seperti studio musik karena ada beberapa peralatan musik seperti gitar, keyboard, drum dan lain-lain dan juga terdapat ruang rekaman dan sound system yang terlihat lengkap dan canggih tentunya.

"Cepat dimulai latihannya, aku lelah, ingin cepat pulang!" Sakura berkata sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke depan dada.

Sasuke sedikit menggoda gadis di hadapannya. "Oh oh oh, rupanya kau tidak sabar berduet denganku ya nona Haruno?"

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menyandarkan wajahnya ke atas dada bidang Sasuke, memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya yang lentik membentuk pola abstrak disana, bermaksud membalas menggodanya. "Ya, kau benar sekali Sasu-chan~,aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera berduet denganmu."

DEG

Sasuke menegang seketika, tak disangka Sakura berani melakukan hal seperti ini, membalas menggodanya, yang ternyata sedikit berefek kepada dirinya, tapi jangan sebut Sasuke keturunan Uchiha kalau tak mampu mengatasi hal sepele seperti ini. Terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang masih terlihar datar meski tadi sempat menegang dan jantungnya sempat berdegup rumayan cepat.

Sasuke meraih bahu Sakura kemudian menundukkan wajah tampannya ke depan wajah Sakura yang terlihat agak kaget. "Kalau begitu-" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Sakura, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya.

Sedikit lagi benda kenyal nan tipis itu menyentuh bibir ranum Sakura,

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk tanpa mengetok pintu terlebih dahulu. "Tuan mu-da, oh maaf saya mengganggu, saya membawakan kudapan untuk Tuan muda Sasuke dan nona Haruno, saya tidak mengetuk pintu karena tadi kedua tangan saya memegang nampan yang rumayan berat, sekali lagi maafkan saya Tuan muda,nona Haruno." Seseorang yang ternyata Tazuna berbicara sambil beberapa kali berojigi, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghilangkan kegugupan karena tadi melihat adegan yang tidak biasa di depannya.

"Hn, keluarlah." Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya, menyuruh sang kepala pelayan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sakura yang sejak tadi terdiam kaku, reflek menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. "Apa-apaan kau tadi hah? Dasar mesum!"

Sasuke tak menggubris omelan Sakura yang dialamatkan padanya. "Ayo mulai latihan, kau tidak ingin berlama-lama disini bukan?"

Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah partitur, kemudian ia mengambil selembar kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Ini lagu yang harus kita nyanyikan."

Sakura menyamber kertas itu kasar, masih kesal akan kejadian tadi. "Timeless?, mengapa harus lagu ini sih?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa bahasa inggris?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, diam dan nyanyikan lagu itu dengan baik, kau ingin cepat-cepat pulang kan?" Sasuke berbicara sambil menyiapkan microphone dan headset yang akan digunakannya dan digunakan Sakura untuk latihan.

"Ta-tapi..."

Sasuke tak mempedulikan kata-kata penolakan Sakura. Ia melangkah ke bagian sound system dan menekan beberapa tombol, mensetting musik pengiring atau backsound yang akan mengiringi suara mereka ketika bernyanyi, setelah selesai Sasuke mengambil sebuah remote yang dapat digunakannya untuk mengulang musik backsound secara otomatis bila diperlukan.

"Aku bagian pertamanya, baca baik-baik liriknya, jangan sampai salah." Sambil berbicara, Sasuke memasang headset di kedua telinganya.

"Hn, aku tahu, lagipula aku sudah hafal lirik lagu ini, kau tak usah khawatir." Sakura juga ikut memasangkan headsetnya di kedua telinganya.

.

.

.

**- Sad Love Song-**

.

.

.

"Aaaarghhhh! Kalau begini aku takkan bisa menang!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut ravennya. "Kau ini bisa tidak sih serius sedikit saja, lagu ini butuh penghayatan Haruno!"

"Kenapa kau yang menyalahkanku, aku sudah berusaha menghayatinya." Sakura berbicara seolah ia tak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, padahal kenyataan justru sebaliknya.

Sasuke menyerah menghadapi sifat keras kepala si gadis musim semi. Akhirnya Sasuke berbicara baik-baik dengan Sakura menjelaskan apa saja hal yang harus dilakukan agar duet ini berjalan lancar.

"Begini ya Haruno, aku hanya akan menjelaskannya sekali, kau ingat baik-baik."

Sakura mengangguk malas. "Hn, baiklah."

"Lagu ini membutuhkan chemistry antara partner, kita harus menciptakan sebuah perasaan antara satu sama lain agar lagu ini terdengar harmonis dan saling melengkapi, kita juga harus memiliki perasaan layaknya 'sepasang kekasih' seperti makna lagu ini, agar perasaan dari lagu ini tersampaikan pada para penonton yang mendengarnya, mengerti?" Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya yang cukup panjang bagi ukuran seorang Uchiha.

"Hn, aku akan mencobanya." Jawab Sakura masih agak terdengar setengah malas.

Sasuke dan Sakura berlatih keras hari itu, namun latihan yang mereka jalani sepanjang hari tak terlalu mebuahkan hasil, mereka belum mendapatkan chemistry untuk menyanyikan lagu itu dengan tepat, alhasil Sakura harus rela terkena omelan Sasuke berkali-kali, karena mereka selalu mengulang-ulang lagu yang sama.

"Besok datang lagi seperti biasa, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, jangan sampai terlambat! Ingat apa yang akan kulakukan kepadamu kalau sampai itu terjadi-" Sasuke sedikit mengancam Sakura, ia merencanakan sesuatu yang licik sepertinya.

"Ya ya ya, aku akan datang tepat waktu sesuai dengan permintaanmu TU-AN PAN-TAT A-YAM."

Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura. "Berhenti mengataiku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu, dasar jidat lebar!"

"Hei-" Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan perkataanya, tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasuke dengan cepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"kalau kau macam-macam...aku akan menciummu HA-RU-NO." Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar Sakura kemudian berjalan melewati sang gadis musim semi yang masih mematung kaget. "Ini sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Eeh tak usah diantar, aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula aku tak sudi diantar orang mesum sepertimu, weee!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura tidak dapat mengendalikan keseimbangannya lagi, tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, pandangan matanya gelap, ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa, sakit kepala yang dirasakannya tadi siang muncul kembali.

TAP

Sebuah lengan kokoh melingkari pinggang Sakura, mencegah tubuh ringkih sang gadis musim semi jatuh ke atas lantai marmer mansionnya.

Sasuke berbicara dibelakang tubuh Sakura. "Kau ini merepotkan sekali sih, tubuhmu lemah, berbanding terbalik dengan sikapmu yang keras kepala."

Sakura dengan cepat memposisikan dirinya kembali berdiri seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia masih merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya, menepis rasa sakit itu, Sakura mencoba bertahan menahan rasa sakit yang kerap kali muncul ketika merasa lelah. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Satu hal yang Sakura takuti, ia tidak ingin seseorang selain Senpainya, Gaara, mengetahui penyakit yang ia derita selama setahun terakhir ini, penyakit yang sama, sama seperti kaa-san nya, penyakit yang telah merenggut nyawa ibu yang sangat dicintainya, dan...dan-, Sakura jadi sedih jika mengingat kejadian itu, ia tak mau, tak mau larut dalam kesedihan lagi, ia harus menjadi gadis kuat, seperti janjinya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu bodoh! Cepat antarkan aku pulang, aku tak mau kena omelan keluargaku." Sakura berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

'Dasar gadis aneh.'

Sasuke mengejar Sakura, kemudian mengantarkan Sakura dengan mobil ferarri hitam kesayangannya.

"Itu dia gang menuju rumahku." Sakura menunjuk sebuah gang sempit yang menuju ke rumahnya. "Kau antarkan sampai depan gang saja, mobilmu takkan muat masuk ke gang itu."

"Siapa yang mau mengantarmu sampai depan rumah, aku tak sudi kalau mobil mahalku sampai lecet terkena bangunan lapuk yang kau sebut rumah itu." Sasuke berbicara dengan sombongnya.

"Cih, aku juga tak sudi orang sombong sepertimu menginjakkan kaki di rumahku, pergi sana! Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang TU-AN MU-DA U-CHI-HA!" Sakura menggebrak pintu mobil Sasuke dengan kasar, meninggalkan sang empunya yang masih setia di depan kemudinya.

"Bisa juga kau mengatakan terima kasih. Besok jangan terlambat, ingat itu gadis bodoh!" Sasuke berteriak dari dalam mobilnya.

Sakura hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya, enggan menjawab perkataan yang dilontarkan sang pemuda bermata onyx di belakangnya.

.

.

**Di mansion Uchiha**

**-Sasuke POV-**

Sekarang Sasuke sedang berada di kamarnya, berdiri di atas balkon, menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajah tampannya, kegiatan yang hampir dilakukannya setiap malam.

Disela-sela kegiatannya menikmati belaian angin, Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu, teringat akan kejadian yang hari ini dua kali membuatnya 'agak' panik.

'Aneh, mengapa gadis bodoh itu cepat sekali lelah ya, apa tubuhnya memang lemah atau-?'

Sasuke buru-buru menepis pikirannya, ia berfikir ini semua pasti hanya kebetulan.

'Ah, mana mungkin, gadis keras kepala seperti si bodoh itu memiliki tubuh lemah, paling ia hanya berpura-pura mencari perhatianku saja, cih! Sama saja dengan gadis-gadis lain.'

Sasuke beranjak dari balkon menuju tempat tidur king size miliknya, merebahkan diri kemudian perlahan menutup mata onyxnya, sebelum benar-benar menghilangkan kesadarannya Sasuke bergumam.

'Tapi aku merasakan hal lain, hal lain yang tak dimiliki gadis lain selain Sakura, ia... seperti...tidak memiliki perasaan...hampa, dingin dan kesepian, sama sepertiku.'

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke pun melayang ke alam mimpi, mimpi yang kelak akan merubah hidupnya, sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

**- Sad Love Song-**

.

.

.

"Hei, kita akan pergi kemana?" Sakura bertanya sambil menatap pemandangan jalanan melalui kaca mobil milik Sasuke.

Sasuke nampak acuh, ia hanya menjawab singkat. "Hn, kau akan tahu nanti."

Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. 'Menyebalkan, tinggal kasih tahu nama tempatnya, gampang kan? Dasar pantat ayam!'

Sasuke memarkir mobil ferarri hitamnya di depan trotoar sebuah gedung, gedung yang rumayan besar dan megah, gedung berwarna putih yang bertuliskan Konoha International Hospital.

"Sudah sampai." Sasuke melepaskan seatbeltnya, kemudian beranjak keluar dari mobil kesayangannya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempat duduk.

Sakura keluar dari mobil, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui si Uchiha bungsu itu membawanya ke tempat yang sangat ia benci. "Ini kan rumah sakit, jangan bilang kita akan latihan bernyanyi disini? kau pasti bercanda Uchiha."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. "50 persen benar"

Sakura masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu hah?"

"Kita akan latihan disini, bukan latihan bernyanyi, tapi latihan yang akan membuat penampilan kita sempurna, ayo masuk!"

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkannya, memasuki rumah sakit, Sakura merasa dadanya kembali sesak, teringat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal, ya, tepatnya di rumah sakit inilah kedua orang tuanya meregang nyawa, meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

**-Flashback ON-**

.

.

"Kaa-san...kumohon bertahanlah, jangan tinggalkan Sakura, Sakura sayang Kaa-san, hiks..hiks..." Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu saat melihat tim dokter Konoha International Hospital memasangkan alat pemicu detak jantung ibunya, beberapa kali mereka mencoba menekan benda itu di atas dada Kaa-san nya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, namun nampaknya hasilnya nihil, Kaa-san yang dicintainya tak kunjung memperlihatkan tanda-tanda ia akan sadar.

Dokter sudah mulai melepaskan alat-alat yang selama ini menopang hidup tubuh dari Haruno Mebuki, wanita yang mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Tak ada lagi yang dapat mereka lakukan, karena wanita tersebut sudah menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, namun takdir berkehendak lain, Nyonya Haruno tidak dapat ditolong, kankernya sudah menyebar dan melumpuhkan semua syaraf-syarafnya, sekali lagi kami mohon maaf." Setelah salah satu dokter berbicara kepada ayah Sakura, Haruno Kizashi, merekapun meninggalkan Kizashi yang masih belum percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya, kenyataan bahwa istri yang paling dicintainya meninggal dunia, meninggalkan dirinya dan keluarganya untuk selamanya.

Tak terasa liquid bening mengucur deras keluar dari sudut mata Haruno Kizashi. "Sasori...Sakura...Kaa-san kalian—sudah meninggal, meninggalkan kita untuk selama-lamanya."

"Tidak! Tou-san bohong, Kaa-san wanita yang kuat, dia sudah bertahan selama ini, bertahan dari penyakit yang mulai menggerogotinya semenjak ia punya anak Sasori-nii, tidak mungkin ia pergi secepat ini kan Tou-san?" berbicara dengan nada terisak dan pipi yang sudah basah dengan air mata, Sakura menyangkal kenyataan yang diucapkan ayahnya, ia tak percaya bahwa Kaa-san nya telah tiada.

"Kau harus menerima kepergian Kaa-san dengan ikhlas, Saku, ia tidak meninggalkan kita, ia masih hidup, disini." Sasori berbicara sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas dadanya sendiri. "Kalau kau sedih terus, Kaa-san juga akan sedih, ia tak akan tenang di alam sana, kau tak mau itu terjadi kan Saku?" Sasori terlihat sangat tabah, ia tak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya di depan ayah dan adik perempuannya, ia berusaha menjadi penyemangat kepada kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Haruno Kizashi terpaku melihat sikap Sasori yang ditunjukkan kepada Sakura, sikap seorang kakak yang sangat tegar menghadapi kenyataan pahit, sikap yang tidak bisa ia tunjukkan kepada kedua anaknya yang sangat ia cintai, ia tak mampu bersikap seperti Sasori karena ia terlalu mencintai Haruno Mebuki, mendiang istrinya.

"Apa benar begitu Nii-chan?" Sakura menyeka air matanya kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Sasori yang sedikit mengulas senyum.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin nii-chan berbohong pada gadis semanis dirimu, humm?" Sasori menoel pelan hidung mancung Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, mulai sekarang aku harus selalu mendoakan Kaa-san agar bahagia di alam sana, dan mulai sekarang aku juga berjanji akan menjadi gadis yang tegar dan kuat." Sakura mengulas senyum, senyum keikhlasan yang sama seperti senyum yang diperlihatkan Sasori.

Kizashi tersenyum. "Sampai kapan kalian terus bertatap-tatapan seperti itu, kita harus segera mengurusi pemakaman Kaa-san kalian, ayo Sasori, Sakura."

**3 bulan kemudian...**

"Hoekk! Hoekk! ya Tuhan kenapa darahnya semakin banyak, tubuhku juga semakin melemas, apa sampai disini saja aku bertahan..." Haruno Kizashi berucap pelan disela tangannya yang sibuk membersihkan darah yang berceceran.

Tanpa Kizashi sadari seorang gadis bersurai bubble gum menghambur ke arahnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Tou-san, tou-san? Kau tidak apa-apa? aku mendengar batuk Tou-san semakin parah akhir-akhir ini, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang, aku akan menelpon Sasori-nii nanti." Sakura lekas memanggil pelayan untuk menelpon rumah sakit, kemudian memanggil ambulan untuk membawa Tou-san nya.

Kizashi mencoba menyenderkan punggungnya ke atas tempat tidur. "Tidak perlu Sakura, tou-san baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu membawa tou-san ke rumah sakit, uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Baik-baik apanya? Darah Tou-san tercecer dimana-mana, aku—aku tidak ingin Tou-san kenapa-kenapa, aku tidak ingin Tou-san juga pergi meninggalkanku seperti Kaa-san, Hiks... hiks..." runtuh sudah pertahanan Sakura, cairan bening yang selama ini ditahannya agar tak kembali keluar, kali ini merembes begitu saja dari mata emeraldnya.

**Konoha International Hospital**

"Saku... kau harus janji pada Tou-san untuk jadi anak baik, jaga dan sayangi nii-san mu, Sasori, meskipun terlihat tegar, ia sangat rapuh di dalam, dan satu hal lagi-," Kizashi menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Sebenarnya penyakit ini bukan penyakit biasa, penyakit ini muncul semenjak kepergian Kaa-san mu, Tou-san terlalu sedih karena tidak bisa menerima kepergian Kaa-san mu, akibatnya kondisi fisik dan psikis Tou-san memburuk yang menyebabkan penyakit ini menggerogoti tubuh Tou-san dengan sangat cepat."

"Aku memang anak tak berguna, membiarkan Tou-san menderita sendirian, hiks...hiks..." Sakura kembali menumpahkan air matanya.

Kizashi mengelus pelan surai merah muda milik Sakura. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tak akan menangis lagi Saku-chan?"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Saku—uhukk! Uhukk! Waktu Tou-san tak banyak lagi sayang, satu pesan terakhir Tou-san**... jangan pernah mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam, karena...kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan mungkin juga orang yang kau cintai**, sama seperti Tou-san yang terlalu mencintai Kaa-san mu, bukannya Tou-san mengajarkanmu bersikap jahat untuk tidak mencintai seseorang, tetapi carilah seseorang yang memiliki hati lapang, hati yang siap menerima segala konsekuensi dari hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi, kau mengerti Sakura?"

Sebelum Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Kizashi, tak lama setelah Kizashi mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori, menuju ke alam damai, menyusul istri tercintanya Haruno Mebuki.

Seorang pemuda membuka pintu ruang VIP rumah sakit. "Saku-"

Sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasori terpaku melihat Sakura terduduk di samping tempat tidur ayahnya yang kini telah diselimuti kain putih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, terbujur kaku tak bernyawa.

.

.

**-Flashback OFF-**

.

.

'Jangan pernah mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam...karena...kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan mungkin juga orang yang kau cintai.'

Sakura masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, mengacuhkan seseorang yang sedang berada di depannya.

"Hoi! Gadis bodoh, kenapa kau diam saja." Sasuke melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura berteriak frustasi. "Diam kau pan-,ah sudahlah, ayo jalan!"

Sasuke mengedikkan sebelah bahunya. "Hn"

.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku beli minuman dulu, jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali." Sasuke memperingati Sakura kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Hn, sana pergi." Sakura membatin. 'Dasar bodoh, aku tak mungkin kena jebakanmu dua kali, cih! Tak sudi aku menunggu.' "Aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar, biar saja si pantat ayam sialan itu kewalahan mencariku, hi hi hi..." Sakura tertawa licik kemudian melenggang pergi menyusuri rumah sakit besar itu.

Ternyata Sasuke tak membeli minuman yang seperti dikatakannya tadi, ia hanya berpura-pura, ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Sakura bukan gadis yang suka diperintah apalagi ia pernah mengerjai gadis itu berkali-kali, Sasuke melakukan ini agar Sakura menemukan sendiri hal yang ingin ditunjukkannya, hal yang mungkin memunculkan sifat Sakura yang sebenarnya, sifat selain keras kepalanya. Diam-diam Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dari belakang, membuntutinya seperti seorang penguntit.

Ketika Sakura tengah berjalan menuju area taman rumah sakit, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, Sakura menabrak seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berlari kencang, anak tersebut jatuh tersungkur sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, terdengar suara rintihan kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

"Go-gomen..." Pekik Sakura dan gadis kecil itu bersamaan.

"Uhmm, daijoubu?" Sakura berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil yang baru saja ditabraknya barusan.

"Emm, daijoubu, nee-san, gomen ne tadi aku berlari hingga tak melihat kalau ada orang di depan, he he he..." Gadis kecil tersebut mengulaskan senyum lima jarinya sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Nampaknya gadis kecil ini salah satu dari pasien rumah sakit, dapat dilihat dari seragam pasien yang dikenakannya, lagipula wajahnya terlihat pucat, padahal wajahnya sangat manis.' Sakura membatin menelisik penampilan dari gadis kecil yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tak apa, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu gadis manis?" Sakura berbicara sambil mengelus-elus rambut coklat panjang si gadis kecil.

"Mayu, Mayu Aizawa, nee-san?" Si gadis kecil yang ternyata bernama Mayu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Sakura tak lupa menyungginggkan senyum yang terlihat sumbringah.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura, Mayu-chan~" Sakura mencubit gemas pipi gembil Mayu.

Mayu mengelus-elus pipinya kemudian mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Aww, sakit Nee-chan~"

Sakura tersenyum kemudian melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Mayu. "Habis kau manis sih, oya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau berlari tadi?"

Mayu menjawab. "Aku dikejar oleh temanku, Asuka."

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil seumuran Mayu berlari menuju tempat Sakura dan Mayu berada. "Hei Mayu! Hosh! Hosh! Ter-ternyata ka-kau ada disini, sejak tadi aku mencarimu, kau jangan pergi sendirian tanpa aku, nanti kalau kau pingsan lagi bagaimana?"

Sakura menyela perkataan bocah yang kini menatap intens Mayu. "Kau pasti yang bernama Asuka kan?"

"Kok Nee-san bisa tahu namaku?"

"Mayu yang memberi tahu padaku, nah sekarang kalian sudah bertemu, berhubung kalian anak yang manis-manis, hari ini aku berbaik hati mentraktirkan ice cream untuk kalian, bagaimana?"

"Eeh, tak apa-apa Nee-san, kita kan baru berkenalan, masa langsung di traktir, ka-kami..." Asuka agak gugup berbicara di hadapan Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bukan orang jahat, Aku juga punya tiga orang adik seumuran kalian, kalau melihat kalian, aku jadi ingat dengan adik-adikku di rumah. Jadi bagaimana? Tawaranku diterima tidak?"

Mayu menyenggol lengan Asuka kemudian berbisik di sebelah telinga Asuka. "Sudah, terima saja, mumpung gratis."

"Hmm, baiklah Nee-san." Asuka dan Mayu menjawab bersamaan.

Sakura menggandeng tangan Mayu dan Asuka bergegas membeli ice-cream yang dijanjikannya. Sakura masih tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Sasuke mengamatinya dengan seksama.

'Tak kusangka, si bodoh itu bisa bersikap manis juga.' Seringai licik terpatri di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

**- Sad Love Song-**

.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura, Mayu dan Asuka berada di area taman belakang Konoha International Hospital, mereka sudah membeli ice cream yang tersedia di cafetaria rumah sakit.

"Berhubung aku sudah mentraktir kalian ice cream, ceritakan padaku tentang diri kalian, bagaimana?"

Asuka memijit-mijit dagunya. "Hemm, baiklah Nee-san, aku yang akan bercerita terlebih dahulu, tak apa Mayu?"

Mayu masih sibuk menjilati ice cream stroberi miliknya, dia hanya bergumam. "Hn"

"Begini Nee-san, aku ini sahabatnya Mayu-chan, sudah lama kami bertetangga, mungkin sebelum kami lahir, ayah dan ibuku dokter di rumah sakit ini, mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas Mayu, Mayu...ia..." tenggorokan Asuka tercekat, ia tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Mayu melanjutkan perkataan Asuka. "Leukimia, aku mengidap penyakit menyebalkan itu, aku akan mati...tak lama lagi."

Sakura membulatkan mata emeraldnya, ia tak menyangka gadis sekecil Mayu harus mengidap penyakit yang sangat berat, penyakit yang dengan cepat menggerogoti pertahanan imun dari si penderita, hal itulah yang diketahui Sakura. Sakura menunduk lemas, mencoba memahami perasaan Mayu dan Asuka.

Sakura mencoba menyemangati dua anak kecil dihadapannya. "Kau tidak boleh menyerah Mayu-chan, kudengar penyakit itu bisa disembuhkan jika dilakukan pencakokkan sum-sum tulang belakang, masih ada harapan bukan?"

Asuka juga ikut menyemangati Mayu. "Iya Sakura-nee benar, ayah dan ibuku akan berusaha mendapatkan donor untukmu, Mayu-chan bersabarlah."

"Sudah dua tahun Asuka-kun, tak ada tanda-tanda mereka menemukan donor yang cocok untukku, bahkan ayah dan ibuku saja tidak cocok, sudahlah aku mau menikmati sisa waktuku yang sedikit ini, ayo Asuka-kun kita main lagi, oya Sakura-nee, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, arigatou atas traktirannya."

Mayu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Asuka dan Sakura yang menatapnya sedih.

"Tunggu aku Mayu chan! Hontou ni arigatou Sakura-nee." Asuka berojigi kemudian berlari menyusul Mayu yang sudah beberapa langkah berada di depannya.

Sebelum Asuka berhasil menyusul Mayu, terdengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari bocah laki-laki yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Astaga, Mayu!"

**Di ruang ICU**

"Mayu...Mayu...bertahanlah, hiks—hiks." Terdengar suara isakan yang muncul dari bibir mungil Asuka.

"Kau harus kuat Asuka-kun, Mayu akan bertahan, percayalah." Sakura menyemangati Asuka, perlahan tangannya mengelus punggung kecil bocah di sampingnya.

Asuka menundukkan wajahnya. "Mayu...Mayu...dia sangat penting bagiku, aku sangat menyayanginya, aku tak ingin dia pergi, aku tak bisa kehilangannya,hiks...hiks..."

Sakura tak tega melihat keadaan Mayu dan Asuka, secara tak sadar ia menitikkan air mata, air mata yang seharusnya tak boleh ia tunjukkan lagi, namun kali ini perasaannya tak dapat di tahan lagi, kejadian masa lalu itu terulang lagi.

Ditengah keprihatinan mendalam yang tengah dialami Sakura, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven menghampirinya, duduk disebelahnya. Reflek tangan pemuda itu terulur merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura yang sedikit terlihat bergoncang karena terisak.

"Haruno, ayo pulang."

Sasuke mengajak Sakura pulang kerumahnya. Di tengah perjalanannya menuju mobil ferrari hitamnya yang terparkir di tepi jalan, Sasuke membatin. 'Tak ku kusangka rencanaku membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit berjalan melebihi yang ku harapkan, sungguh di luar dugaan, kuharap dengan ini Sakura bisa belajar.'

**Mansion Uchiha **

"Dimana Sasuke, Tazuna?"

"Tuan muda sedang pergi ke rumah sakit, Mikoto-sama." Tazuna menjawab patuh pada nyonya Uchiha yang baru saja datang satu jam yang lalu.

"Rumah sakit? Untuk apa ia kesana?" Suara nyonya Uchiha terdengar sedikit menyelidik perihal kepergian putra bungsunya.

"Katanya ia ingin latihan untuk mempersiapkan penampilannya di acara sekolah nanti bersama nona Haruno." Tazuna berbicara lancar menjelaskan alasan tuan mudanya pergi ke rumah sakit.

Mikoto merasa janggal dengan jawaban yang diberikan Tazuna, tidak biasanya Sasuke pergi bersama seseorang, kecuali dengan Naruto, apalagi sekarang ia pergi bersama seorang gadis yang tidak ia ketahui asal-usulnya. Ia kembali bertanya. "Oh begitu, tunggu dulu, tadi kau menyebut nona Haruno, siapa dia? Apa ia teman sekolah Sasuke?"

"Nampaknya nona Haruno bukan teman sekolah Tuan muda Sasuke, penampilannya bisa dibilang sangat sederhana, berbeda dari teman-teman sekolahnya."

"Hmm, begitu...yasudah kau kembali bekerja." Perintah Mikoto.

"Baik, Mikoto-sama." Tazuna berojigi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Nyonya nya.

"Ada kecoak kecil lagi rupanya, Kakashi, mulai sekarang kau bertugas mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke dan gadis itu, tugasmu akan digantikan oleh Yamato nanti." Mikoto berbicara seolah ia sudah sering menghadapi masalah seperti ini, ya, bukan sekali dua kali putra bungsunya di dekati gadis murahan yang hanya mengincar harta mereka bukan.

Seorang pria tegap berambut putih keperakan menjawab. "Baik, Mikoto-sama."

.

"Besok datang seperti biasa!" Sasuke berteriak dari dalam mobil ferarri hitamnya, meneriaki Sakura yang berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya yang terletak di sebuah gang sempit.

Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya malas tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Dasar, selalu saja begitu." Sasuke memutar kemudi, kemudian memacu mobilnya pergi dari depan gang rumah Sakura.

.

"Siap?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura yang terlihat tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Sakura bersiap memakai headsetnya. "Hn, jangan banyak bicara, ayo mulai."

Saat mereka tengah latihan, tak disangka Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi tak terduga, dapat dilihat ia sangat menghayati lagu yang dibawakannya bersama Sasuke, Sasuke juga terpengaruh oleh penghayatan Sakura, baik Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama mengeluarkan segenap perasaan dan kemampuan mereka menyanyikan lagu ini, meresapi makna dari setiap kata dan bait lagu, tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu tumbuh dalam hati mereka masing-masing, sesuatu yang ditakuti Sakura, sesuatu yang kelak membawanya dalam kesedihan.

.

"Aku lelah, sudah satu bulan lebih kita latihan menyanyikan lagu yang sama, berulang-ulang, mengajakku ke tempat-tempat aneh, capek sekali rasanya, sebenarnya kapan sih acara itu diadakan? Aku akan mati jika terus bersamamu lebih lama lagi." Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa coklat studio musik mansion Uchiha.

Sakura tak mau lebih lama bersama Sasuke, ia tak mau perasaannya berkembang lebih dari ini, Sakura sadar, bersama-sama dengan pemuda Uchiha itu selama sebulan lebih membuat benih-benih dalam hatinya mulai tumbuh menjadi perasaan cinta, perasaan yang tak boleh muncul dalam hati Sakura. Perlakuan yang kerap Sasuke lakukan padanya, walau terkadang kekanak-kanakan dan terkadang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang, tak elak membuat dirinya perlahan-lahan menyukai pemuda Uchiha itu, meskipun Sakura tak pernah mengakui perasaanya.

"Acara itu diadakan lusa, hari ini hari terakhir kita latihan." Sasuke berbicara sambil berjalan menuju ke sebuah lemari minimalis yang terletak di sebelah sofa coklat yang di duduki Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak yang cukup besar berisi gaun selutut berwarna pink pastel sedada tanpa lengan, beberapa hiasan seperti bros, kalung, anting dan hiasan rambut sederhana namun elegan,sepasang sepatu yang nampak transparan, seperti sepatu kaca Cinderella, unik, namun tetap tak meninggalkan kesan elegan di dalamnya.

Sasuke melemparkan kotak tersebut ke atas paha Sakura. "Untukmu, pakailah saat tampil di acara itu."

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika melihat isinya, ia bertanya-tanya, kapan Sasuke membeli semua itu? Apakah ia memilihkan semuanya sendiri? Gaunnya terlihat pas di tubuhnya yang ramping, ukuran sepatunya juga pas, Sakura semakin curiga kalau Sasuke benar-benar memilihkan semua ini sendiri, secara sudah satu bulan lebih Sakura selalu bersama-sama dengan Sasuke.

Dahi Sakura mengkerut, alisnya juga saling bertautan.

"Apa lihat-lihat, Kenapa? tak suka?" Sasuke berbicara innocent.

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ya, aku tidak menyukainya, puas kau hah?"

"Hei, kau tak pernah menghargai usaha orang lain ya, dasar bodoh, kalau tak suka buang saja, aku tak peduli kau mau pakai baju apa nanti." Sasuke berbicara sambil membelakangi Sakura, menyembunyikan ekspresi kesal yang tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali, baru kugoda sedikit saja langsung marah, aku hanya bercanda Sasu-chan~, lagi pula sayangkan gaun seindah ini harus dibuang, baiklah, aku akan mengenakannya saat acara nanti, dan setelah acara itu berakhir, lelucon ini juga ikut berakhir, aku akan kembali ke kehidupan normalku, ahh senangnya~"

Sasuke menatap sayu Sakura, ia tak rela mendengar perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan Sakura barusan, 'Berakhir ya... akan segera berakhir, kenapa dadaku terasa sesak memikirkan hal itu, aku tidak mungkin kan jatuh cinta pada gadis bodoh seperti dia.' Sasuke bimbang antara pikiran dan perasaanya, pikiran dan perasaanya berjalan berlawanan arah. Apakah ini yang disebut cinta, perasaan asing yang baru saja Sasuke rasakan selama 17 tahun hidupnya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sakura juga memikirkan hal yang sama seperti yang dipikirkan Sasuke, bersama-sama dengan Sasuke lebih dari satu bulan, membawanya pada pengalaman baru, pengalamannya bersama seorang laki-laki yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, karena ia memutuskan untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengan siapapun yang mengharuskannya menghindari setiap laki-laki yang tertarik dengan dirinya. Ia menerima ajakan Sasuke, karena ia berfikir Sasuke tak tertarik padanya semenjak mereka bertemu. Namun takdir berkata lain, hal yang tak diinginkannya justru menjadi kenyataan, jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda tampan kaya raya seperti Sasuke merupakan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

**- Sad Love Song-**

.

.

.

**Hari acara ulang tahun Konoha Art High School**

"Hoi teme! Disini!" Seorang pemuda pirang jabrik melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura menuju tempat Naruto dan Hinata. Sebelumnya Sasuke memberi tahu nama kedua temannya tersebut kepada Sakura.

Sesampainya di tempat Naruto dan Hinata, Sakura berinisiatif memperkenalkan diri.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum dan bersikap ramah memperkenalkan dirinya. "Haruno Sakura desu, yoroshiku! Naruto-san, Hinata-san." Sakura mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Naruto membalas uluran tangan Sakura. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto. "Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto memandang takjub penampilan Sakura. "Wow, cantik sekali gadis ini, jadi dia orangnya, gadis yang waktu itu kau ceritakan, tak kusangka seleramu bagus juga."

Sasuke juga tak menyangka Sakura akan tampak sangat cantik malam ini, padahal hanya riasan tipis saja yang memoles wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik alami, tapi efeknya jadi sangat luar biasa, membuat gadis tujuh belas tahun itu terlihat bak dewi-dewi yunani. Ia sempat tersipu tadi ketika menjemput Sakura, tak elak jantungnya juga berdegup kencang saat Sakura berpenampilan feminin seperti ini, berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang selalu berpenampilan tomboy dan sederhana yang menjadi trademark Sakura sehari-hari.

"Hei dobe, jangan memuji gadis bodoh ini berlebihan, lihat gadismu, gaunnya sudah lecek begitu." Sasuke mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata.

"E-eh tak apa yang kau ka-katakan Sasuke-kun, aku hanya gugup kok." Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke dan sedikit memberi pengertian pada Naruto yang memasang wajah bersalah.

Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Sudahlah, acaranya segera dimulai, lebih baik kita bersiap-siap."

Mereka berempat kini duduk di belakang panggung, menunggu giliran untuk tampil, Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura agar tak gugup saat berada di panggung nanti. Sasuke dan Sakura mendapat giliran terakhir tampil.

"Ayo Sakura, giliran kita." Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke, mereka berdua pergi ke atas panggung, banyak orang penting yang hadir dalam acara itu, petinggi sekolah, beberapa aktris, aktor, penyanyi, sutradara dan beberapa alumni dari Konoha Art High School, tak lupa banyak agen pencari bakat, produser musik, wartawan dan paparazzi yang tersebar di beberapa sudut aula besar itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing dan menyebutkan judul lagu yang akan mereka bawakan malam itu, keduanya menarik nafas panjang kemudian merekapun mulai bernyanyi.

**Sasuke **

Baby come close let me tell you this

In a whisper my heart says you know it too

Baby we both share a secret wish

And you're feeling my love reaching out to you

**Sasuke & Sakura**

Timeless

Don't let it end (no)

Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay

Hold tight baby

Timeless

Don't let it fade out of sight

Just let the moments sweep us both away

Lifting us to where

We both agree

This is timeless

Love...

**Sakura **

I see it all baby in your eyes

When you look at me i know i feel it too (yes i do)

**Sasuke & Sakura**

So let's sail away and be forever baby

Where the crystal ocean melts into the sky

We shouldn't let the moment pass

Making the shiver let's make it last

Why should we lose it don't ever let me go

Timeless

Don't let it end (no)

Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay

Hold tight baby

Timeless

Don't let it fade out of sight

Just let the moments sweep us both away

Lifting us to where

We both agree

This is timeless

Love...

**Sasuke**

Baby its timeless

**Sakura**

Oh baby its timeless

**Sasuke & Sakura**

Timeless

Don't let it fade out of sight

Just let the moments sweep us both away

Lifting us to where

We both agree

It's just timeless

It's just timeless

Love...

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan, keduanya tersenyum puas karena dapat menyanyikan lagu dengan sempurna. Penampilan penutup yang disuguhkan Sasuke dan Sakura sangat memukau, tak elak di ruang aula yang besar itu terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan, lampu blitz dari kamera para paparazzi pun mulai berkilat dimana-mana.

Sakura merasa dirinya agak aneh semenjak tampil di panggung tadi, ia sedikit susah berbicara, mengucapkan sebuah katapun ia merasa kesulitan, alhasil suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. "Sa-sasuke, a-aku permisi pergi ke to-toilet."

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa suaramu terdengar seperti Hinata?" Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura, memastikan keadaan Sakura.

"Tak a-apa, a-aku ma-masih gu-gugup." Sakura masih berusaha berbicara pada Sasuke, meski terasa sulit, Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Sasuke memegang pergelangan Sakura, mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke arah wajah Sakura, sedetik kemudan bibir tipis Sasuke mendarat di dahi Sakura, hanya kecupan singkat yang dapat membuat Mata Sakura melebar seketika akibat perlakuan mendadak Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerti akan penjelasan Sakura. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, jangan lama-lama ya, nanti ada sesi wawancara yang akan dilaksanakan setelah ini."

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Di tengah perjalanannya menuju toilet wanita, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya, kemudian orang itu memaksanya naik ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan sekolah Sasuke, Sakura tak berontak, bukannya ia tak mau mengelak dari pria yang tiba-tiba saja membawanya pergi secara paksa, hanya saja hal itu tak dapat Sakura lakukan karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya, tangan dan kakinya mati rasa, tak dapat bergerak, seperti tertahan sesuatu. Mau tak mau ia hanya diam dan menuruti kedua pria yang mengamit tangannya secara paksa serta pria berambut putih keperakan yang sebagian wajahnya ditutupi masker itu.

.

"Jadi dia orangnya, kecoak kecil yang mengganggu putraku. Kerja bagus Kakashi, kau boleh pergi."

"Baik Mikoto-sama." Kakashi menunduk hormat kepada seorang wanita yang berada dihadapannya yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Mikoto, Nyonya besar keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura merasakan hal yang tak enak, nampaknya wanita yang tengah duduk di hadapannya ini Ibu dari Sasuke. Nyonya Uchiha. Sakura mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya, ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan wanita cantik yang terlihat angkuh itu. Usahanya tak sia-sia, kemampuan berbicaranya kembali normal tangan dan kaki yang semula sulit digerakkan kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

'Tuhan, berikan aku kekuatan, kali ini saja, kumohon.' Sakura berdoa dalam hati.

Mikoto langsung bicara to the point pada Sakura, mencoba melakukan penawaran. "Berapa yang kau minta? sepuluh juta yen cukup? Kukira itu jumlah yang cukup besar untuk seorang gadis miskin sepertimu, bukan begitu nona Haruno?"

Sakura tersenyum remeh. "Sedikit sekali Nyonya, apa hanya itu yang mampu kau berikan kepadaku, kukira keluarga Uchiha keluarga yang kaya raya, ternyata hanya segini."

"Ohh, tak ku sangka kau gadis yang jujur, berbeda sekali dari gadis-gadis yang sebelumnya mencoba mendekati putraku, baiklah kalau itu maumu." Mikoto menyuruh Kakashi memberikan cek kosong kepada Sakura. "Tulis sesukamu."

"Baik kalau begitu keinginan Nyonya." Sakura mengambil pulpen yang tadi disediakan Kakashi.

Bukannya menulis, Sakura justru merobek-robek kertas itu kemudian menebarkannya ke depan wajah Mikoto.

"Dengar nyonya Uchiha yang terhormat, Aku tak tertarik dengan putramu apalagi ingin mengincar kekayaan Uchiha, oke, anggap saja aku menerima tawaranmu ini, aku akan menjauhi putramu, bilang pada anakmu yang tersayang itu, aku telah memanfaatkannya selama ini, ahh satu lagi, aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang selama ini putramu berikan kepadaku. Malam ini juga aku akan mentransfernya ke rekeningmu. Nah bagaimana Nyonya Uchiha? Sekarang berikan nomor rekeningmu padaku." Sakura berbicara tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi berarti, mencoba bersikap percaya diri menghadapi wanita dihadapannya, padahal di dalam hatinya berkata lain, perasaaanya terasa tercabik-cabik, dirinya merasa direndahkan dan dihina oleh wanita yang kini masih menatapnya tajam.

"Oh begitu rupanya, tak kusangka permasalahan ini berakhir lebih singkat dari perkiraanku, baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, senang bekerja sama denganmu nona Haruno."

Sakura beranjak dari kediaman Uchiha, sebelum Sakura benar-benar pergi, Kakashi memberikan nomor rekening kepada Sakura.

"Sayonara..., Sasuke..."

.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan Sakura mengingat sudah 30 menit lebih ia pergi meninggalkannya. "Kemana sih si bodoh itu, lama sekali."

Saat Sasuke ingin mencari Sakura ke toilet, tiba- tiba Sasuke diserbu oleh beberapa paparazzi dan wartawan yang menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. "Ck! Sial!"

Tak ada kesempatan untuk Sasuke untuk mencari Sakura, ia tak dapat menghubungi Sakura karena gadis itu tak memiliki ponsel, ia baru menyadari kebodohannya, mengapa ia tak membelikan Sakura sebuah ponsel agar dapat menghubunginya sewaktu-waktu dibutuhkan.

'Sakura...dimana kau...'

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

A/N: Holaa minna, ketemu lagi nih di chapter 6, chapter yang panjangnya lebih dari enam ribu kata, kalo di word jadi 30 halaman, chapter terpanjang dan mungkin akan jadi yang paling panjang dalam sejarah fic yang saya tulis (lebay). maaf kalau masih banyak terjadi kesalahan, dan ceritanya gak sesuai dengan harapan para reader.

Reviewnya kubalas lewat PM ya minna...

Sampai jumpa di chapter 7... Jaa...

Akhir kata...

Mind to Read and Review?


	7. Chapter 7-Good Bye, Konoha

**Sad Love Song**

Chapter 7: Good Bye, Konoha

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, OC

Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura

Slight Gaara X Sakura

.

.

Summary: Sakura gadis miskin bersuara emas bertemu Pemuda Tampan kaya raya yang manja dan kesepian, sebuah lagu membawa mereka ke dalam perasaan yang asing bernama 'cinta'. Banyak rintangan yang harus mereka jalani, namun kenyataan tak semanis perasaan, dan takdir tak semulus keinginan.

.

.

.

**-~oOo~-**

.

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, masih segar dalam ingatanya kejadian yang dialaminya di mansion Uchiha tadi, kejadian yang membuat harga dirinya terasa terinjak-injak, lagi, bukan sekali dua kali Sakura mengalaminya, jauh sebelum ini Sakura juga sering mengalami hal serupa.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis perasaan buruk yang tengah melandanya, memasang senyum sumbringah, Sakura mencoba bersikap tegar seperti biasa, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Cklek

"Tadaima!" Sakura berteriak mengucapkan salam.

Seseorang menjawab salam Sakura dari dalam. "Okaeri, Saku-chan! Bagaimana acaranya? Sayang sekali aku tak dapat melihat penampilanmu."

"Biasa saja senpai, acara itu membosankan, tidak menarik, Nenek dan yang lainnya mana? Mereka sudah tidur?" Sakura berbicara sambil membuka sepatu mahal pemberian Sasuke.

"Ya, mereka bosan menunggumu, acara sekolah elit sebagus itu kau bilang membosankan, dasar aneh." sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Gaara hanya berucap pelan. "Hmm, anu...Saku-chan, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu."

"Sesuatu? Apakah itu penting Senpai?" Sakura bangkit, berdiri mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Gaara.

"Sebenarnya ini sudah lama ingin kubicarakan padamu, aku berencana pindah ke Tokyo, mungkin aku akan menetap disana, rumah produksi tempatku bekerja berpusat di Tokyo, sangat tidak efisien jika aku bolak-balik Konoha-Tokyo beberapa minggu sekali, kau tahu kan Tokyo sangat jauh."

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Gaara, belum lama ia dapat bertemu dengan senpainya itu, sekarang senpainya akan meninggalkannya lagi.

Sakura tertunduk lesu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Nenek Mito, Rin, Sora dan Sara? Apa kau mengajak mereka juga?" Sakura berucap lirih.

"Aku sudah berbicara pada mereka untuk tinggal bersamaku di Tokyo, namun mereka menolak, karena biaya hidup di Tokyo sangat tinggi, mereka khawatir hanya membebaniku kalau ikut tinggal disana." Gaara menjelaskan.

Sakura kembali menemukan semangatnya yang tadi sempat hilang. "Jadi itu berarti, mereka tetap tinggal disini kan? bersamaku?"

"Sebenarnya...tidak juga Sakura, Nenek Mito ingin pindah ke Uzu mengajak Rin, Sora dan Sara juga, disana ada kerabat kami, mungkin Nenek akan tinggal disana, Nenek bilang ia ingin tinggal di kampung halamannya, tanah kelahirannya. Kau tidak mungkin tinggal sendirian disini kan, jadi bagaimana Sakura? kau ingin tinggal bersama Nenek di Uzu atau...emm...tinggal bersamaku di Tokyo?" Gaara menggaruk-garuk kepala merahnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Sakura berfikir, menimbang-nimbang penawaran yang diucapkan Gaara.

'Uzu, Tokyo, desa, kota, keduanya sama-sama jauh dari Konoha.'

"Tokyo, aku pilih tinggal disana, tinggal bersamamu Senpai."

Betapa terkejutnya Gaara, saat Sakura memilih Tokyo, kota yang akan ditinggalinya kelak bersama Sakura, gadis yang diam-diam dicintainya sejak lama, memilihnya, memilih tinggal bersamanya.

Gaara kembali memastikan pilihan Sakura. "Kau yakin Sakura?"

Dengan riang Sakura berceloteh. "seribu persen yakin, disana aku dapat meraih mimpiku, menjadi penyanyi sekaligus pencipta lagu, lebih terkenal dari penyanyi di Konoha dan menghasilkan uang yang banyak untuk kita berdua, Nenek Mito , Rin, Sora dan Sara." Sakura terlalu senang sampai tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Ditengah perasaan yang membuncah karena memikirkan hal-hal yang ingin ia lakukan di Tokyo, terbesit sedikit perasaan sedih dalam hati kecilnya, memikirkan kelanjutan hidupnya yang mungkin tak lama lagi, impiannya, perasaan dan kenangannya selama tinggal di Konoha, tanah kelahirannya, tempat dimana ia dibesarkan bersama keluarganya yang telah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Banyak kenangan pahit yang terjadi selama ia tinggal di Konoha, ia ingin melupakannya, ia ingin membuka lembaran baru hidupnya, pindah ke Tokyo, mungkin itu juga sebuah kesempatan, kesempatan melupakan orang itu, orang yang mampu mengisi relung hatinya yang hampa.

"Baiklah, lusa kita akan pergi ke Tokyo, Nenek dan yang lainnya juga akan pergi ke Uzu, rumah ini akan dijual. Jadi kau bersiap-siaplah Sakura." Gaara menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

Sakura tertunduk, kemudian mulai menggumamkan sesuatu. "Sebenarnya ada satu alasan lagi mengapa aku memilih untuk tinggal bersamamu senpai. Emm... mengenai penyakitku...nampaknya kanker ini sudah mulai mengambil alih tubuhku, mungkin hidupku takkan lama lagi, jadi kuputuskan untuk tinggal bersamamu di Tokyo, karena hanya kau yang tahu akan penyakitku ini, aku tak ingin membebani nenek dan yang lainnya kalau aku memilih tinggal bersama mereka."

Gaara membulatkan mata jade-nya, kaget akan perkataan Sakura yang baru saja tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Gaara tak dapat menahannya lagi, perasaan sedih tiba-tiba muncul daram dirinya, mencoba ikut merasakan penderitaan Sakura selama ini. Tak kuasa menahannya, Gaara pun memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura, menyandarkan kepala sang gadis bersurai musim semi ke atas dada bidangnya, mengelus sayang punggung kecil gadis itu, seolah ia tak ingin meninggalkannya barang sedetik saja.

Gaara berucap lirih. "Sudah separah apa? Saku..."

"Pertama-tama aku sering mimisan, sakit kepala yang teramat sangat menyiksaku, pandangan kabur, tak dapat mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhku, dan hari ini aku mulai kehilangan kemampuanku untuk berbicara, tangan dan kakiku juga mulai sedikit mati rasa, aku tak tahu besok hal apa lagi yang akan terjadi padaku." Sakura semakin membenamkan wajahnya dalam rengkuhan Gaara, ia tak berniat menitikkan air mata, Sakura tak mau lagi menangis, sudah terlalu banyak air matanya yang tumpah, menangis tak menyelesaikan apa-apa pikirnya.

Gaara membatin sedih. 'Kau akan sembuh Saku, aku yakin itu...'

.

.

.

**- Sad Love Song-**

.

.

.

"Maaf, apakah tadi ada yang melihat seorang gadis, rambutnya berwarna pink sepunggung?" Sasuke bertanya pada segerombolan orang yang tengah berada di dekat toilet, ia menanyakan perihal keberadaan Sakura, sudah 10 menit ia mencari gadis bersurai bubble gum itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat menjawab, karena merasa mengenal ciri-ciri gadis yang disebutkan Sasuke. "Ya, tadi aku melihatnya, kalau tidak salah, tadi aku melihatnya berjalan menuju arah toilet wanita, tapi ada tiga orang berpakaian serba-hitam, dua orang memakai kacamata hitam dan seorang lainnya memakai masker yang menutupi sebelah matanya, kalau tidak salah rambutnya berwarna putih keperakan dan agak jabrik, aku berniat menolongnya tadi, karena kukira gadis itu akan diculik, tapi kuurungkan niatku karena gadis itu tak menunjukkan perlawanan saat mereka membawanya." Sang pemuda menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Sasuke.

"Oh begitu, arigatou atas informasinya." Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan acara itu bergegas memacu mobilnya, menuju tempat yang sudah ada dibanaknya semenjak pemuda yang ditemuinya tadi menyebutkan ciri-ciri orang yang mambawa Sakura pergi, kemana lagi kalau bukan rumahnya sendiri, ia yakin ini perbuatan Kaa-san nya.

'Kakashi, ya, tidak salah lagi, Kakashi yang membawa Sakura, Cih! Kaa-san masih saja mencampuri urusanku.'

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan penuh, berharap bahwa Sakura masih berada di rumahnya, berharap ia masih bisa menyelamatkan Sakura dari kata-kata beracun yang dilontarkan Kaa-san nya.

'Dasar gadis bodoh, mengapa kau tidak berteriak dan melawan mereka saja sih!' Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati.

.

Sasuke menggebrak kasar pintu rumahnya sambil berteriak-teriak, tak dapat mengontrol emosinya. "Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Tazuna mana Kaa-san?"

Belum sempat Tazuna menjawab, seorang wanita berambut biru dongker yang tergerai indah sampai pinggang tiba-tiba muncul, dengan anggun wanita itu menuruni tangga megah Mansion Uchiha.

"Kau tidak merindukan Kaa-san mu ini, hum, Sasu-kun." Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantik Mikoto.

"Tak perlu basa-basi Kaa-san, kau kemanakan Sakura?" Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar sedikit hormat dan terkesan dingin, meskipun ia sedikit benci pada Kaa-san nya karena jarang menemuinya, ia masih sayang pada wanita itu, karena wanita itulah yang melahirkan Sasuke.

.

Ya, semenjak bertemu dengan Sakura, sifat manja Sasuke yang ingin selalu diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya mulai pudar, digantikan oleh sifat bertanggung jawab dan lebih menghargai orang lain, selama ini Sakura telah mengajarinya sesuatu, mengajarinya agar tak bergantung pada orang lain, bertanggung jawab dan saling mengasihi.

"Begitu sikapmu setelah lama Kaa-san tak mengunjungimu? Sikapmu berubah semenjak kedatangan gadis murahan itu hah!" Mikoto terdengar sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, rasanya ia tersinggung dengan tudingan Sasuke yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, meskipun itu benar adanya.

"Jangan seenaknya Kaa-san berbicara seperti itu terhadapnya, Ia bukan gadis biasa Kaa-san." Sasuke memelankan nada bicaranya, tapi matanya masih menatap nyalang pada wanita di hadapannya.

Mikoto sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. "Memang benar Ia gadis murahan, buktinya Gadis jalang itu dengan senang hati menerima cek yang aku berikan, oh ya, gadis itu juga bilang sandiwaranya telah berakhir, selama ini ia hanya memanfaatkanmu, mengincar kekayaan keluarga Uchiha."

"Kau bohong, kau pasti bohong, mana mungkin Sakura melakukan hal itu, aku menjamin ini hanya rekayasamu saja kan? Aku berani bertaruh kalau Sakura bukanlah gadis yang seperti kau bilang, akan kupastikan sendiri kebenarannya." Sasuke berlalu pergi meninggalkan Mikoto, ia enggan menanggapi perkataan Kaa-san nya itu, ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang tengah kalut sekarang.

Mikoto berbalik menatap punggung Sasuke. "Nampaknya kau menyukai gadis murahan itu, Sasuke? Kau sampai membelanya sampai seperti itu, Lekas kau buktikan perkataan Kaa-san, Kaa-san yakin gadis itu hanya menjebakmu selama ini, kudengar kau memberikannya sejumlah uang sebagai imbalan bukan? Karena ia menjadi partnermu."

Sasuke tak menggubris perkataan Kaa-san nya, ia tetap saja berjalan, menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, dengan tatapan kosong, dan suasana hatinya yang berkecamuk, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah diatas ranjang king size miliknya, menutup perlahan kelopak matanya, berharap ketika bangun esok hal yang tidak diinginkannya hari ini hanya mimpi. Ya...mimpi...

.

"Nee-chan, kami tak ingin berpisah dengan Nee-chan, Nee-chan harus tinggal bersama kami di Uzu, kumohon Nee-chan kali ini saja." Sara dengan mata berkaca-kaca memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura, memohon padanya untuk tinggal bersama mereka di Uzu.

"Sara, kau tak boleh seperti itu, Sakura-nee harus mengejar impiannya, kau tega kalau ia hanya menjadi petani di Uzu dan meninggalkan impiannya menjadi penyanyi terkenal." Rin yang merasa paling tua diantara Sora dan Sara mencoba berbicara bijak, menjelaskan kepada Sara, memang sulit menjelaskan kepada adik perempuannya yang satu ini, karena Sara memang sangat dekat dengan Sakura dibanding dirinya dan Sora.

"Rin-nee benar, Sara, lagipula nanti Sakura-nee juga akan mengunjungi kita, aku tak sabar menunggu Sakura-nee jadi penyanyi terkenal, saat itu terjadi, aku akan menjadi fans no.1 Sakura-nee, membeli seluruh album dan menempel seluruh gambar poster Sakura-nee di kamarku." Sora memberikan senyum tiga jarinya sambil mengajungkan jempol kanannya.

Pertahanan Sara runtuh sudah, ia menghela nafas berat, berusaha mengerti keadaan dan merelakan Sakura untuk berpisah dengan mereka. "Baiklah, tapi janji ya Sakura-nee harus sering-sering menghubungi dan mengunjungi kami, janji?" Sara mengacungkan kelingking kanannya.

"Janji!" Sakura mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Sara, merekapun tertawa bersama-sama.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkan mereka terlebih dahulu ke terminal Konoha, kau cek barang-barang yang akan kita bawa, cek juga keadaan rumah, pastikan tak ada barang yang tertinggal, nanti kuncinya kau berikan ke tetangga saja." Gaara berbicara sambil mengangkat beberapa barang milik Nenek Mito, Rin, Sora dan Sara, memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi taksi yang terparkir di depan gang rumah mereka.

Sakura mengangguk."Humm, aku mengerti."

Nenek Mito menghampiri Sakura, memeluknya dengan sayang."Jaga dirimu Nak, Nenek pergi dulu. Terima kasih banyak selama ini telah menjaga kami, maaf kalau selama ini kami hanya merepotkanmu."

"Iya nek, aku akan baik-baik saja, terima kasih karena kalian telah menerimaku sebagai keluarga, terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian selama ini, jaga kesehatan Nenek ya selama aku tidak ada, dan tolong jaga mereka juga." Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Rin, Sora dan Sara berada, mereka tengah memeluk Gaara, nampaknya mereka juga enggan berpisah dengan Saudara yang baru saja dapat berkumpul lagi dengan mereka.

Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya, melepas kepergian orang-orang yang selama ini menjadi keluarganya, orang-orang yang menerima dirinya apa adanya, orang-orang yang yang selalu berbagi dalam keadaan senang maupun sulit. Keluarganya.

.

Sekembalinya dari terminal Konoha setelah mengantarkan Nenek Mito dan ketiga adik kecilnya, Gaara langsung kembali ke rumah, ia segera menghampiri Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depan gang

"Yakin tak ada yang tertinggal Sa-?" Gaara tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya

Tanpa terduga, Sakura menghambur ke arah Gaara, memeluknya dengan sangat erat, meremas pelan bagian belakang kemeja yang dikenakan Gaara.

"Semenit." Sakura berucap pelan ditengah pelukannya bersama Gaara.

Gaara mengerti maksud Sakura, iapun membalas pelukan Sakura.

Keduanya tak menyadari, diseberang jalan, di dalam sebuah mobil ferarri hitam, sepasang mata onyx menatap nyalang melihat adegan yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya saat ini. Hatinya sedikit mencelos ketika melihat Gadis yang selama sebulan ini mengisi kekosongan hidupnya tengah berpelukan dengan pemuda lain.

"Ternyata Kaa-san benar, ia hanya memanfaatkanku, Cih! Dasar murahan."

Sasuke tertawa miris membenarkan pernyataan ibunya, nampaknya ia telah dibodohi oleh gadis Haruno itu. Lihat saja barang-barang yang dibawa Gadis itu, nampaknya ia ingin pergi jauh, mungkin ingin menikmati uang yang telah ia dapat bersama pemuda merah yang tengah memeluknya.

Sasuke menyimpulkan secara sepihak, bertindak gegabah tanpa memastikan lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, padahal kenyataanya sungguh sangat berbeda. Kenyataan yang mungkin akan membuat Sasuke menyesal seumur hidup jika sampai mengetahui itu.

Sasuke memencet beberapa tombol pada layar ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang. "Aku menerima tawarannya, tanpa gadis itu."

Sasuke memacu mobilnya meninggalkan gang rumah Sakura, berusaha menahan perih, perih yang melanda hatinya saat ini.

.

"Ayo, Sakura..."

"Ya."

Helaian merah muda milik si gadis musim semi melambai-lambai tertiup angin, sang gadis memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya, kembali mengingat masa-masa selama di Konoha, masa-masa bersama keluarganya, teman-temannya, orang-orang yang ia sayangi di Konoha.

Sayonara Ino-chan... maaf aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu

Sayonara...Sasuke...

Sayonara...Konoha

Arigatou...

.

.

.

**Suminareta kono heya wo dete yuku hi ga kita**

Hari ini aku akan tinggalkan kamarku

**Atarashii tabidachi ni mada tomadotteru**

Menuju perjalanan baru yg masih belum menentu

**Eki made mukau basu no naka**

Dalam bis menuju stasiun kereta

**Tomodachi ni meeru shita**

Pada sobat kukirim pesan

**Asa no hoomu de denwa mo shite mita**

Di stasiun kucoba hubungi seseorang

**Demo nanka chigau ki ga shita**

Namun seakan semuanya berbeda

**Furui gitaa wo hitotsu motte kita**

Hanya gitar tuaku saja yang kubawa

**Shashin wa zenbu oite kita**

Semua foto kutinggalkan saja

**Nanika wo tebanashite soshite te ni ireru**

Apa yang kuraih dulu kulepas dan cari sesuatu yg baru

**Sonna kurikaeshi kana?**

Apakah ini dapat terulang kembali?

**Tsuyogari wa itsu datte yume ni tsuzuiteru**

Kuselalu sembunyikan ketakutanku dalam mimpiku

**Okubyou ni nattara soko de togireru yo**

Saat ketakutanku muncul aku tak bisa berbuat apapun

**Hashiridashita densha no naka**

Bersamaan kereta melaju kencang

**Sukoshi dake nakete kita**

Perlahan aku mulai menangis

**Mado no soto ni tsuzuiteru kono machi wa**

Kehidupan di kotaku berlanjut di luar sana

**Kawaranaide to negatta**

Kuharap tidaklah berubah

**Furui gitaa wo atashi ni kureta hito**

Gitar tuaku yg diberi orang itu

**Toukyou wa kowai tte itteta**

Tokyo kota yang menakutkan, katanya

**Kotae wo sagasu no wa mou yameta**

Aku telah berhenti mencari jawabannya

**Machigai darake de ii**

Tak mengapa walau salah

**Akai yuuyake ga biru ni togireta**

Merahnya surya yg sedang tenggelam diantara gedung

**Namida wo koraetemo**

Tangisku kucoba tuk kutahan

**Tsugi no asa ga yatte kuru tabigoto ni**

Namun dinginnya penghujung hari esok

**Mayou koto datte aru yo ne?**

Apakah akan menuntunku, kan?

**Tadashii koto bakari erabenai**

Aku hanya bisa pilih yg terbaik

**Sore kurai wakatteru**

Sebanyak yg aku tahu

.

.

"Sakura..."

"Hn?"

"Mulai sekarang...panggil aku...Gaara-nii"

Sakura tersenyum. "Umm, Gaara-nii..."

Biarlah seperti ini, aku tak ingin Sakura mengetahui perasaanku terhadapnya, aku ingin menjaga dan melindungi Sakura, aku ingin membuat Sakura bahagia, sampai saat itu tiba, biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

A/N: Holaa minna, ketemu lagi nih di chapter 7, maaf chapter ini ceritanya pendek, maklum, rumayan menguras otak ternyata kalo bikin cerita panjang2, maaf apdetnya lama, puasa bikin saya males, hehehe. Maaf kalo ceritanya belum memenuhi harapan para reader semua. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya.

Maaf banget reviewnya gak bisa kubales lewat PM ataupun kuketik bersamaan dengan fic chapter 7 ini, karena author langsung apdet 2 chapter terakhir. Jadi mudah-mudahan pertanyaannya udah kejawab semua ya.


	8. Chapter 8-Songs for You

**Sad Love Song**

**Last chapter**

Chapter 8: Songs for You

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, **alur cepat**

.

.

Summary: Sakura gadis miskin bersuara emas bertemu Pemuda Tampan kaya raya yang manja dan kesepian, sebuah lagu membawa mereka ke dalam perasaan yang asing bernama 'cinta'. Banyak rintangan yang harus mereka jalani, namun kenyataan tak semanis perasaan, dan takdir tak semulus keinginan.

.

.

.

**-~oOo~-**

.

**2 tahun kemudian...**

"Tuan Sasuke, apakah benar rencananya anda akan syuting untuk album ke-3 anda di Tokyo?" Seorang wartawan dari salah satu stasiun TV menyodorkan alat recorder ke arah seorang Pemuda tampan yang memakai kaca mata hitam.

"Ya." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat.

"Kapan dan berapa lama anda akan syuting di Tokyo? Kabarnya ini akan menjadi album teranyar, apakah album ini sudah anda rencanakan sejak lama?" Seorang wanita yang ternyata wartawan juga menanyakan perihal album terbaru Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku berangkat, mungkin 1-2 bulan, ya, mungkin ini akan menjadi album terbaikku, aku sudah menyiapkan konsepnya sejak lama, ini pertama kali aku sendiri yang membuat konsepnya, menciptakan beberapa judul lagunya dan mengaransemennya sendiri." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan nada yang terkesan agak dingin, meskipun ia berbicara agak panjang kali ini.

Para wartawan dan paparazi semakin mengerubungi Sasuke, Kakashi dan beberapa bodyguard lain berpakaian serba hitam secepat kilat membentengi Sasuke, membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan penyanyi muda yang tengah naik daun itu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kakashi, persiapkan semuanya, besok aku akan pergi ke Tokyo, pastikan media tidak mengetahui keberangkatanku, aku malas meladeni pertanyaan mereka." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merebahkan kepalanya di atas jok mobil mewahnya.

"Baik Tuan muda." Kakashi kemudian mengambil I-pad nya, melihat jadwal dari Tuan muda nya, ya, kini Kakashi menjadi assisten pribadi Sasuke sekaligus bertanggung jawab pada kemanan dan keselamatan Tuan muda Uchiha itu.

.

.

Sasuke kini tengah berada di bandara internasional Tokyo, ditemani beberapa bodyguard di belakangnya dan kakashi yang setia mendampinginya kemanapun ia pergi

"Hmmmh Tokyo..." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

Disela-sela Sasuke menikmati udara di Tokyo, Kakashi yang berdiri di belakangnya tiba-tiba menghampiri Tuan muda Uchiha itu. Memberitahukan serentetan jadwal Sasuke selama berada di Tokyo yang telah rapi disusunnya.

"Maaf, Tuan Sasuke, hari ini jadwal anda adalah mengunjungi beberapa lokasi syuting dan menemui produser Jiraiya untuk melakukan pembicaraan tentang konsep dari album anda, setelah itu jadwal anda kosong."

"Hn, lekas berangkat, aku ingin segera berkeliling kota Tokyo, banyak tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi." Sasuke menjawab malas, malas karena hari pertamanya di Tokyo harus diisi lagi dengan rutinitas kerjanya sebagai penyanyi yang tengah populer saat ini, sudah konsekensi profesi yang mau tak mau Sasuke jalani.

Dengan kesibukannya kini, Sasuke dapat melupakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang pernah mencabik hatinya dan sebuah pembuktian untuk kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia ingin diakui, seperti kakaknya, Itachi yang menjadi penerus keluarga Uchiha, kakaknya yang selalu dibangga-banggakan orang tuanya selama ini.

.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai rupanya, Sasuke!" seorang pria paruh baya, berambut putih panjang, agak jabrik menjabat tangan Sasuke antusias.

"Hn, cepat pak tua, aku tak ingin berlama-lama."

"Seprti biasa, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali Sasuke." Jiraiya terkekeh geli.

Sasuke dan Jiraiya melakukan pembicaraan mengenai konsep dari album Sasuke, setting dan model juga tak luput dari pembicaraan mereka.

"Hmm, baiklah, mari kutunjukkan lokasi untuk pengambilan gambar syuting album terbarumu, karena aku sudah menerima dokumen yang kau berikan beberapa waktu lalu mengenai konsep album mu ini, kami berinisiatif untuk menyiapkan beberapa tempat yang kami rekomendasikan, hari ini aku akan menunjukkan setting indoor yang tengah kami kerjakan." Jiraiya mengajak Sasuke mengunjungi lokasi syuting indoor yang telah disiapkan agency milik Jiraiya, agency yang tak terlalu besar memang, namun kualitasnya cukup bagus. Sasuke sendiri yang memilihnya, ia kenal dekat dengan Jiraiya, bisa dibilang Jiraiya adalah paman dari sahabatnya, Naruto.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksud, Sasuke dan Jiraiya melihat-lihat tahap pengerjaan setting untuk album Sasuke, saat Jiraiya sibuk menjelaskan mengenai setting tempat, Sasuke tak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda, pemuda berambut merah, pemuda yang pernah dilihatnya bersama Sakura, pemuda itulah yang telah memeluk Sakura dua tahun lalu.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis sedikit meremehkan, tatapan matanya juga terlihat tajam dan angkuh. Tanpa melewatkan kesempatan berharga ini Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menyapa Pemuda yang telah menyebabkan kesalahpahamannya selama ini terhadap Sakura.

"Cih kau bekerja disini rupanya, ta kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu di Tokyo, ngomong-ngomong dimana kekasihmu itu, ohh, tunggu dulu, bukankah kalian sudah kaya, uang dari ibuku cukup banyak bukan untuk biaya hidup kalian di Tokyo? Aaa..apa jangan-jangan uangnya sudah habis karena setiap hari kalian hambur-hamburkan untuk berpesta." Nada bicara Sasuke sungguh tak enak didengar, terdengar seperti sedang mengintimidasi.

Gaara memperhatikan Sasuke sejenak, ia ingat, Sakura seringkali membaca sebuah majalah yang memuat berita tentang pemuda emo itu, tatapan mata Sakura mendadak sedih ketika melihat gambar seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut mencuat ke belakang yang tergambar jelas dalam majalah yang dibaca gadis itu, Saat Gaara menanyakannya kepada Sakura, gadis itu hanya bercerita sedikit mengenai Sasuke, saat Gaara ingin menanyakan lebih jauh tentang hubungan antara Sakura dan Sasuke, Sakura hanya diam. Tak salah lagi pemuda yang ada dihadapan Gaara sekarang adalah pemuda yang sama, pemuda yang waktu itu Sakura ceritakan.

Sakura tak pernah menceritakan tentang Sasuke kepada Gaara, Gaara pun tak pernah bertanya kepada Sakura tentang siapa orang yang telah memintanya menjadi partner duet dalam acara ulang tahun sekolah Konoha Art High School.

Gaara tak menggubris perkataan intimidasi yang dilontarkan Sasuke, ia hanya menatap datar pemuda yang mungkin pernah ada hubungan dengan Sakura.

Ditengah tatapan tajam yang masing-masing dilotarkan Sasuke dan Gaara, tiba-tiba Jiraiya tanpa rasa bersalah menghentikan adegan tersebut. "Gaara-san! Kebetulan sekali kau ada disini." Jiraiya menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara.

"Ya, ada apa Jiraiya-san?" Gaara menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jiraiya, mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya intens.

Jiraiya memperkenalkan Gaara kepada Sasuke "Perkenalkan, ini Gaara, penanggung jawab setting, ia yang menangani setting indoor maupun outdoor syuting album mu selama kau berada di Tokyo, Sasuke, mungkin kau akan banyak bersama dengan Gaara, kalian harus menjalin komunikasi dengan baik, agar syuting album ini berjalan lancar."

"Ck! Apa tak ada orang lain Jii-san, aku malas bekerja sama dengan orang ini, melihat mukanya saja aku sudah muak." Sasuke kembali menatap tajam Gaara yang ekspresi mukanya tetap terlihat datar.

Jiraiya berusaha membujuk Sasuke, dia tak ingin kehilangan proyek besar ini. "Di agency ku, Gaara lah, satu-satunya orang yang sangat ahli dalam bidang ini, kau pasti puas dengan hasil kerjanya nanti, kalau aku harus mencari orang lain lagi, entah berapa lama aku akan menemukannya, kau tak ingin syutingnya tertunda bukan?"

Sasuke sangat kesal dengan dengan keputusan Jiraiya, bekerja sama dengan si kepala merah ini? Hah, jangan bercanda, atas dasar ingin menghormati paman tua yang satu ini dan Sasuke tak ingin menunda-nunda syuting albumnya, ia akhirnya menerima keputusan Jiraiya.

"Hn, apa boleh buat, aku setuju karena kau adalah paman si dobe, aku tak enak kalau aku harus ganti agency untuk album ini." Sasuke menyetujui perkataan Jiraiya dengan berat hati.

"Bagus, kau memang anak baik Uchiha, ha ha ha." Jiraiya tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Berhubung kalian baru saja kenal, dan hubungan kalian sedikit kurang akrab, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu, ah Gaara-san, bagaimana kalu ngobrol di rumahmu, rumahmu kan hanya beberapa blok dari sini, setuju tidak?" Jiraiya meminta izin kepada Gaara.

"Aku tak sudi paman! Kenapa tidak di cafe saja sih, bukankah lebih nyaman?" Sasuke menggerutu kesal, tak setuju dengan usulan Jiraiya.

"Kau ini, tampaknya kau sangat tak menyukai Gaara, aku curiga, apa kalian sudah kenal sebelum ini?" Jiraiya mengurut-urut dagunya, terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke yang terlalu terlihat emosi sejak bertemu Gaara, berbeda dengan Gaara yang tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Bukan urusanmu Jii-san, aku hanya tak suka dengan orang ini." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar kesal.

Gaara kembali bersuara, semenjak dirinya hanya terdiam mendengarkan perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Jiraiya. "Mungkin lain kali saja Jiraiya-san, lagipula aku masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang harus kukerjakan bersama crew-crew lainnya, aku permisi dulu, Jiraiya-san, Sasuke-san." Gaara membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya dan Sasuke.

"Hah! Sudahlah, aku mau jalan-jalan dulu sebentar." Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu keluar meninggalkan Jiraiya yang masih setia berdiri di tempat.

"Hei! Hei! Kalian ini sungguh tidak sopan, ku ajak ngobrol malah pergi seenaknya, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, tidak menghargai orang tua." Jiraiya marah-marah sendiri, ia tidak sadar banyak crew yang terkikik kecil menertawakan tingkahnya yang seperti anak-anak.

.

"Hari ini aku ingin jalan-jalan, jangan mengikutiku Kakashi." Sasuke memerintahkan Kakashi, seolah tak ingin diganggu oleh keberadaan asisten pribadinya yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Ta-tapi Tuan muda." Kedua matanya sedikit menampilkan raut kecemasan, cemas kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Tuan mudanya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Kakashi, aku bisa menjaga diriku, lagipula aku akan menyamar, mustahil ada orang yang mengenaliku."

Sasuke bersiap-siap melakukan aksi penyamarannya, pemuda berambut raven itu mengenakan topi rajut berwarna biru gelap untuk menutupi rambut pantat ayamnya, mengenakan kacamata dengan bingkai yang cukup besar, bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, tak lupa menggunakan softlens berwarna biru sapphire, menggunakan syal berwarna hijau tua dan jaket tebal mengingat ini adalah musim dingin.

"Tak usah mengantarku, aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Sasuke beranjak dari hotel tempatnya menginap selama berada di Tokyo.

Kakashi bangkit kemudian membungkukan badannya. "Baiklah, Jaga diri anda tuan Sasuke."

"Hn"

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa blok, Sasuke menemukan sebuah halte bis, ia pikir tak ada salahnya berjalan-jalan menggunakan alat transportasi yang satu ini. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari hotel dimana tempatnya menginap, Sasuke berniat mampir di sebuah cafe, sekedar menghilangkan rasa dingin dengan meminum secangkir kopi panas. Belum sempat Sasuke tiba di tempat tujuan, tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya, cukup keras hingga Sasuke sedikit oleng karena sempat kehilangan kendali atas keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Bukannya meminta maaf orang yang barusan menabrak Sasuke malah pergi berlari entah kemana.

Alih-alih tak mempedulikan kejadian tadi, Sasuke dengan cuek melangkah pergi, melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat tujuannya.

Sasuke tiba di sebuah cafe yang tak terlalu ramai pengunjungnya, ia memesan espresso seperti biasa, pahit, tanpa gula. Setelah selesai Sasuke memanggil seorang pelayan cafe tersebut, hendak membayar espresso yang tadi dipesannya, ketika ia merogoh saku jaketnya, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi di sini.

'Ck! Kuso! Dompet dan ponselku hilang, pasti ini ulah orang yang tadi menabrakku.' Sasuke membatin kesal, menyadari kelengahannya.

Ditengah kebingungan yang melanda Sasuke, ia tak mungkin kembali ke hotel dengan berjalan kaki dan ia tak dapat menghubungi Kakashi karena ia tak hafal nomor ponsel Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal jenius itu menyadari kebodohannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana Tuan?" Sang pelayan bertanya kepada pemuda raven yang tak kunjung membayar pesanannya.

Sasuke mau tak mau mendongak dan menatap pelayan yang sempat diabaikannya, pada saat yang bersamaan ketika melihat kearah pelayan, Sasuke melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan memasuki cafe tersebut. Tanpa berfikir panjang Sasuke berjalan menghampiri pemuda tersebut, merangkulnya sok akrab, sedangkan pemuda berambut merah tersebut hanya sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan pemuda asing yang dengan seenaknya merangkulnya.

"Gaara, tolong bayar pesananku ya, aku lupa membawa uang." Sasuke tersenyum kikuk, senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan, baik Gaara dan pelayan yang melihat senyum Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum aneh. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik pelan ke arah telinga kanan Gaara. "Ini aku, Sasuke, aku sedang menyamar."

Gaara hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar espresso yang tadi dipesan Sasuke.

.

"Arigatou, mau membayarkan minumanku, nanti ku ganti uangmu." Sasuke berbicara dingin seperti biasa, kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"Hn, tak perlu, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada disini?" Gaara berbicara tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda raven yang kini berjalan disebelahnya.

"Aku hanya iseng jalan-jalan."

"Mau mampir sebentar? Apartemenku hanya beberapa blok dari sini."

"Hn, baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

Sasuke dan Gaara berjalan menuju ke kediaman Gaara, sebenarnya Sasuke agak kesal dan risih karena tindakan bodohnya meminta bantuan kepada Gaara, apa boleh buat, siapa suruh Gaara muncul di cafe tadi, spontan saja Sasuke meminta bantuan Gaara, satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya di cafe itu, ia tak mau merusak wajah tampannya ataupun melakukan pekerjaan rendahan seperti mencuci piring jika ia tak membayar kopi pesanannya itu.

.

Sasuke melepaskan topi rajutnya dan mencopot softlens yang mulai terasa perih dimata, memperlihatkan wujud asli sang pemuda yang memiliki helaian raven dan mata onyx yang tajam.

"Sepi sekali, mana pacarmu itu? Bukankah kalian tinggal bersama?" Bukannya berterima kasih karena Gaara mempersilahkannya singgah sebentar di apartemennya, pemuda raven yang kini duduk manis di sofa merah marun itu malah mengajukan pertanyaan penuh selidik yang terkesan mengintimidasi sang empunya apartemen.

Gaara yang kini berhadapan dengan Sasuke mau tak mau sedikit tertohok dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan pemuda raven di depannya, terlihat dari ekspresi wajah Gaara yang sedikit berubah, rahangnya mengeras dan mata jade-nya sedikit membesar, tangannya mengepal kuat di bawah sana, perasaan nyeri tiba-tiba datang. Mencoba bersikap tenang, Gaara tak mau mempermasalahkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Tak usah pura-pura bodoh Gaara-san, gadis mur—, maksudku Haruno itu?"

Gaara enggan menjelaskan perihal hubungan sebenarnya antara ia dan Sakura, Gaara merasa tak perlu menjelaskan kepada pemuda asing yang baru dikenalnya dua hari itu.

Gaara terdiam cukup lama, tak ubahnya Sasuke, keadaan ini membuat suasana menjadi canggung, tak ingin berlama-lama berdiam dalam suasana ini, Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang belum dijawabnya tadi, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang pemuda raven didepannya, Gaara banyak berfikir, apakah ia harus jujur atau bohong tentang Sakura.

Dan Gaara akhirnya memilih-

"Sakura belum pulang, mungkin ia masih sibuk di studio musik milik Tsunade baa-san."

-Bohong

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Gaara, 'ini sudah malam, dan si bodoh itu masih bekerja, apa uang yang diberikan Kaa-san nya tak cukup untuk membiayai hidup mereka, si merah ini juga nampaknya tak punya apa-apa. ' Sasuke mengedarkan netranya ke sekeliling apartemen Gaara, meneliti setiap bagian di dalam apartemen sederhana milik Gaara dan Sakura. 'Terlalu sederhana.' Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ini sudah malam Uchiha-san, apa kau tak berniat kembali ke penginapanmu?" Gaara nampak terlihat malas melihat Sasuke yang masih setia duduk di atas sofanya.

"Hn, dompet dan ponselku hilang, aku tak dapat menghubungi Kakashi, aku juga lupa alamat dan nama hotel tempatku menginap." Sasuke menjelaskan kepada Gaara, memang ia sedikit berbohong tentang alasan nomor dua, tapi dengan begini ia punya alasan untuk menginap di rumah gadis pink dan pemuda merah ini, ia malas kembali ke hotel, lagipula ini sudah malam dan tubuhnya juga lelah, tak ada salahnya menginap di rumah orang yang ia benci. Lagipula ini menyenangkan, ia ingin melihat ekspresi yang akan ditunjukkan Sakura saat mengetahui dirinya menginap di apartemennya.

.

**08.00 AM waktu Tokyo**

"Aku mau ke tempat Jiraiya Jii-san, mungkin Kakashi ada disana, ia pasti kerepotan mencariku semalam, kau juga mau kesana kan?" Sasuke bersiap-siap pergi tanpa mandi dan sarapan terlebih dahulu, ia terlalu malas melakukannya, ia tak terbiasa sarapan dan mandi di tempat seperti ini, oh ayolah, tak mungkin ada shower yang mengeluarkan air hangat di apartemen sederhana seperti ini.

"Hn, kita akan naik bis." Gaara berbicara sambil bersiap-siap meninggalkan rumah, setelah mengecek apartemen miliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Haruno, kenapa aku tak melihatnya?" Sasuke berbicara dingin, sambil mengulas evil smirk miliknya. Beruntung Gaara tak melihatnya.

Gaara sedikit tersentak, tak disangka Sasuke menanyakan hal itu lagi. Mencoba bersikap tenang Gaara kembali melanjutkan kebohongannya tentang Sakura. "Dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, saat kau belum bangun."

Sasuke sedikit merasa aneh, semalam ia menginap di apartemen milik Gaara, apartemen itu hanya memiliki dua kamar, baik Sasuke dan Gaara tidur di kamar terpisah, apa mungkin Sakura tidur seranjang dengan Gaara.

Satu kesimpulan di benak Sasuke

'Dasar gadis murahan.'

.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang menjalani proses syuting hari pertama untuk album ketiganya di Tokyo, mengambil setting di tempat outdoor sedikit membuatnya kewalahan, apalagi ditengah cuaca musim dingin seperti ini, tentu tak mudah baginya.

"Kakashi, cepat kau urus kartu-kartu yang hilang di dompetku, dan juga belikan ponsel baru untukku, pokoknya kau urus sajalah apa saja yang dibutuhkan. Maaf semalam aku tak menghubungimu, ponsel dan dompetku hilang, aku lupa nomor ponselmu."

Kakashi tak mempermasalahkan kejadian yang dialami Sasuke, ia pikir tuan-nya hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk bersenang-senang, tanpa banyak bertanya Kakashi mengiyakan perintah Sasuke. "Baik Tuan muda."

.

"Yo Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum? Kau pasti lelah kan karena menjalani proses syuting tadi, ayolah Sasuke, kemarin kau menolah tawaranku, kuharap kau tak menolaknya lagi kali ini" Jiraiya sang produser sekaligus pemilik agency mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut minum bersamanya. Sekedar acara penyambutan akan kedatangan Sasuke ke Tokyo.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali Jii-san, aku malas pergi ke tempat ramai, merepotkan." Sasuke hendak pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya, namun langkahnya terhenti, Jiraiya memegang bahu Sasuke.

"Aaa aku tahu, kau takut nanti akan ada gadis-gadis yang tiba-tiba mengerubungiku karena ketampananku ini dan mereka mengabaikanmu kan?" Percaya diri sekali pria tua satu ini berbicara kepada Sasuke yang kalian tahulah, tak diragukan lagi ketampanannya, gadis manapun bertekuk lutut jika melihat wajah milik Uchiha satu ini, apalagi sekarang ia penyanyi terkenal, dan jangan lupakan ia adalah anak dari keluarga Uchiha yang kaya raya.

"Terselah kaulah Jii-san, aku lelah, aku mau pulang, jangan menggangguku."

Saat Jiraiya sedang sibuk membujuk Sasuke, tiba-tiba Gaara datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Jiraiya-san, aku pamit pulang dulu." Gaara membungkukan badannya

Alih-alih menanggapi ucapan Gaara, Jiraiya malah menarik paksa pemuda merah itu, merangkulkan tangan besarnya ke atas bahu Gaara.

"Ah, kau kan tidak suka keramaian Sasuke, bagaimana kalau minum-minumnya kita lakukan di apartemen milik Gaara, ayolah Gaara-san, apartemenmu kan dekat dari sini." Jiraiya berbicara sambil menampilkan senyum tiga jari andalannya.

Gaara tak dapat menolak permintaan Jiraiya, mengingat Jiraiya adalah atasannya yang sangat ia hormati. Sasuke mau tak mau mengabulkan permintaan Jiraiya kali ini, ia tak mau kerepotan lagi menanggapi ajakan bodoh pria tua satu ini.

Dengan berbekal beberapa botol sake dan beberapa bungkus makanan ringan, Jiraiya, Sasuke dan Gaara melakukan ritual minum-minumnya, melakukan sedikit obrolan ringan seputar pekerjaan dan pembicaraan absurd lainnya yang didominasi oleh Jiraiya.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, mereka bertiga sudah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, mabuk akibat terlalu banyak meminum minuman beralkohol bernama sake, apalagi Jiraiya, entah sudah berapa gelas ia minum. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Tak satupun antara Sasuke dan Jiraiya menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin beranjak dari kediaman Gaara, pulang ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

Gaara yang masih agak sadar, karena ia hanya minum beberapa gelas bergegas membuat teh herbal untuk menetralisir mabuk yang dialaminya, ya, Gaara memang tak kuat minum, minum beberapa gelas saja sudah membuatnya mabuk.

Sekarang Gaara sudah tidak terlalu mabuk, kesadarannya kini berangsur pulih. Teh herbal yang dibuatnya sungguh ampuh.

Sasuke yang perutnya sedikit merasa mual segera meminum teh herbal buatan Gaara yang ada di atas meja.

Sasuke sendiri juga sama seperti Gaara, tidak kuat minum. Setelah meminum teh herbal, perasaan Sasuke sedikit lebih baik kesadarannya kembali pulih seperti semula.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana si pinky, dari tadi aku tak melihatnya, jam segini bukankah ia sudah pulang?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi, pertanyaan yang membuat Gaara bingung setengah mati untuk menjawabnya.

"Dia tadi memberikan pesan padaku, ia lembur lagi malam ini, mungkin akan pulang pagi ini, mungkin sekitar jam 5 pagi."

Alasan yang sama lagi.

"Oh" Sasuke hanya menggumam singkat, namun di dalam hatinya ia sedikit curiga dengan perkataan Gaara tentang keberadaan Sakura yang selalu Sasuke tanyakan, alasan, ya, alasannya selalu sama. Di dalam hati kecil Sasuke ia masih peduli dengan gadis bersurai musim semi yang dikenalnya dua tahun lalu itu, masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya ketika gadis itu pergi bersama Gaara kala itu.

"Nampaknya kami akan menginap di rumah mu Gaara-san." Sasuke memejamkan mata menyusul Jiraiya yang entah sudah berapa lama terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

Sasuke bangun lebih awal dibandingkan dua partnernya, Jiraiya yang masih terlelap di atas sofa yang terlihat agak keras untuk ditiduri dan Gaara yang mungkin masih tidur di kamarnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju toilet apartemen milik Gaara yang terletak di sebuah kamar, kamar yang pernah ia tiduri saat menginap kemarin.

Sasuke merasakan kejanggalan, ini aneh, ia tak melihat Sakura, mengingat jam menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, seharusnya Sakura sudah pulang. Sasuke melihat keadaan kamar yang kemarin malam ditidurinya, tak berubah, masih sama sejak ia meninggalkan kamar itu kemarin.

Sasuke bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah kamar Gaara, sedikit tergesa-gesa membuka pintu kamar tersebut, tak elak menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, suara debaman pintu kamar yang sukses membuat Gaara terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Kemana Sakura? Jangan bilang ia sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

Gaara yang tersentak kaget segera membelalakan matanya, sekali lagi dirinya merasa tertohok dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda beriris onyx di hadapannya. Mencoba bersikap tenang, Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Semalam Sakura bilang ia akan pulang malam lagi hari ini, puas kau!" Ucap Gaara sedikit emosi.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan kedua onyx miliknya dengan poni yang kini sedikit menutupi wajahnya. "Jangan berbohong lagi Gaara, aku tahu selama ini kau berbohong."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah ranjang milik Gaara, dilihat dari ukuran ranjangnya, tak mungkin Sakura tidur sekamar dengan pria merah di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Menatap kembali iris jade milik Gaara. "Sakura tak pernah pulang kan? Jujur padaku brengsek!" Sasuke membentak Gaara.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut, mengganggu saja, hoaamm..." Jiraiya muncul di ambang pintu sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut dan mengucek matanya yang masih terlihat mengatup rapat sambil sesekali menguap.

"Tak usah ikut campur Jii-san, ini urusan kami berdua." Sasuke sedikit membentak Jiraiya.

Tak ingin keadaan berlanjut ke arah yang tidak diinginkan, Jiraiya yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya berusaha mengambil alih. Ia melihat keadaan sudah tidak kondusif lagi, terlihat tangan Sasuke yang sudah mengepal, bersiap menonjok wajah innocent Gaara yang tersuguh dihadapannya.

"Hei, hei, tunggu dulu bocah, kita selesaikan permasalahan ini baik-baik, pertama-tama ceritakan padaku apa permasalahnnya, mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian." Jiraiya bersikap bijak, menengahi suasana tidak nyaman yang sempat tercipta.

Alih-alih menanggapi perkataan Jiraiya, Sasuke malah menarik kaos Gaara, meremasnya kasar dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama perihal si gadis musim semi.

"Dimana Sakura? Jawab aku brengsek!"

Jiraiya tersentak kaget akan pertanyaan Sasuke, ya, ia mengenal gadis itu, gadis dengan bakat luar biasa yang sempat ia temui beberapa kali di lokasi syuting dan kantor tempat dimana Gaara bekerja bersama Jiraiya sebagai atasannya.

Air muka Jiraiya mendadak berubah sendu, ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu, sifat keingintahuan yang besar terhadap seseorang membuat Jiraiya mudah berkomunikasi dengan siapa saja, termasuk dengan Gaara yang notabennya irit bicara, Gaara menceritakan kehidupannya pada Jiraiya, termasuk Sakura, ia tahu benar apa yang dialami gadis itu setelah Gaara menceritakan keadaan dirinya dan Sakura pada Jiraiya. Belum sempat Jiraiya berbicara, Gaara terlebih dahulu membuka suaranya, semenjak dirinya bungkam dicecar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu—Sakura..." ucapan Gaara terhenti, tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"..Meninggal— akibat kanker otak yang dideritanya." Jiraiya melanjutkan kalimat Gaara yang sempat terhenti, ia tahu Gaara tak mampu melanjutkan perkatannya.

Ya, Gaara kehilangan cahaya hidupnya semenjak kepergian gadis musim semi itu, Gaara menjadi lebih pendiam dan tidak banyak bergaul dengan sekitarnya. Jiraiya tahu betul selama ini Gaara bekerja keras untuk membantu membiayai pengobatan Sakura, dirinya juga sempat membantu Gaara, namun takdir berkata lain, hidup gadis itu begitu singkat, Tuhan lebih dulu memanggilnya.

Sasuke terbelalak, iris onyxnya nampak membesar, tak percaya akan kebenaran yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut Jiraiya.

Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gaara, berharap pemuda merah itu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini.

"Ceritakan, ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." Onyx Sasuke menatap nyalang iris jade milik Gaara, menuntut penjelasan darinya, ini terlalu rumit bagi Sasuke, otaknya yang jenius itu pada saat ini tak mampu memecahkan potongan puzzle yang kini berseliweran di pikirannya, layaknya sebuah film, banyak adegan-adegan yang terlewatkan dan tidak dimengerti oleh Sasuke.

Gaara mulai membuka suara.

"Lebih dari dua tahun Sakura menderita."

Kini baik Sasuke dan Jiraiya terpaku mendengarkan cerita Gaara, cerita yang mungkin terlalu pilu untuk diceritakan.

"Penyakit itu mulai menggerogotinya beberapa tahun lalu, meskipun gejalanya baru terjadi dua tahun ini, saat ia memutuskan untuk ikut bersamaku di Tokyo, penyakit turunan dari ibunya."

"Satu tahun yang lalu penyakit Sakura sudah bertambah parah, ia kehilangan fungsi dari kelima indranya, kehilangan kemampuan motorik, dan sering kejang-kejang, saat itulah Sakura mulai dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Sakura ingin menjadi penyanyi dan pencipta lagu terkenal, namun semua itu tak pernah terwujud."

"Semenjak mulai kesulitan berbicara, Sakura tak pernah bernyanyi lagi, setiap hari ia hanya menulis."

Gaara beranjak dari ranjangnya, berjalan menuju lemari kecil di sebelah lemari pakaian, mengambil dua buah kotak segi empat berukuran 40x30 cm dan 25x20 cm.

Gaara memberikan kotak itu pada Sasuke, Sasuke membuka kotak yang diberikan Gaara, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui isi kotak itu, sebuah gaun, sepasang sepatu, serta beberapa hiasan tersemat di dalamnya. Ya, semua itu adalah pemberian Sasuke untuk Sakura dua tahun lalu.

Sasuke membuka secarik kertas yang terselip diantara lipatan gaun berwarna pink pastel itu.

_Gomen ne, aku tak dapat mengembalikan pemberianmu ini Sasuke_, _semua ini akan kusimpan sebagai kenang-kenangan._

Hati Sasuke mencelos, membaca kalimat sederhana yang ditulis Sakura. Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Gaara kembali membuka suara, melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ketahuilah Uchiha, Sakura selalu menyebut-nyebut namamu, ketika dia bermimpi ataupun sedang merasa kesakitan, meskipun sulit, aku dapat mengerti perasaan Sakura sesungguhnya kepadamu."

"Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membohongimu, membohongi perasaanya terhadapmu."

Sasuke berbicara lirih menanggapi pernyataan Gaara tentang Sakura. "Bersalah? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Bukalah kotak yang satunya, disana tersimpan diary milik Sakura dan beberapa lirik lagu ciptaannya, kurasa itu semua ditujukkan untukmu, aku pernah membacanya sekali." Gaara meminta Sasuke untuk membuka kotak berukuran 25x20 itu.

Sasuke menuruti perintah Gaara, benar yang dikatakan Gaara, di dalam kotak itu berisi sebuah buku diary dan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisikan lirik beberapa lagu yang dilengkapi not-not balok yang tergambar di atasnya.

Sasuke mulai membuka diary terlebih dahulu, tenggorokannya tercekat saat mengetahui semua kata yang tertulis di dalam diary itu ditujukan untuk dirinya.

_20 Juni 20xx_

_Sasuke...sekarang aku tinggal Tokyo, maaf aku tak memberitahumu,aku tak ingin kau mengetahui alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku pindah kesana, terima kasih Sasuke atas kebaikanmu selama ini...maafkan aku karena selalu bersikap kasar padamu, semua itu kulakukan karena sebuah alasan... _

_24 Desember 20xx_

_Sasuke...malam ini malam natal, malam natal di Tokyo sangat ramai, semua pasangan pergi ke toko-toko untuk membeli hadiah natal, Sasuke bagaimana malam natal di Konoha? Kuharap kau tidak kesepian lagi, kuharap kau menemukan seseorang yang baik untukmu, tidak seperti aku..._

Sasuke terus membaca diary milik Sakura, halaman demi halaman, Sasuke menyadari tulisan tangan Sakura mengalami perubahan, pada lembar-lembar pertama tulisan-tulisan itu masih tergores dengan rapi, beberapa halaman berikutnya tulisan-tulisan itu sudah agak sulit dibaca, bahkan ada banyak kata yang tak dimengerti Sasuke, ya, Sasuke ingat kata-kata yang diucapkan Gaara, Sakura...kehilangan kemampuan motoriknya.

Sakit...

Tak terasa liquid bening yang entah sudah berapa tahun tak pernah keluar, hari ini keluar begitu saja, meski tidak banyak, tapi itu cukup membuktikan bahwa bungsu Uchiha ini merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dalam setiap kalimat yang ditulis Sakura dalam diary itu.

Gaara berjalan ke arah jendela, menerawang kejadian yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu, saat Sakura menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke, saat dimana Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Sambil menatap awan, Gaara mulai berbicara pada Sasuke, menjelaskan kebenaran.

"Dia merasa bersalah karena jatuh cinta padamu."

"Sakura tidak ingin kau memiliki nasib yang sama seperti ayahnya, ayahnya yang meninggal karena tenggelam dalam kesedihan karena ditinggal mati istrinya, Mebuki Haruno, karena terlalu mencintai wanita itu. Maka dari itu Sakura menghindarimu, ia tak mau jatuh cinta kepada siapapun, ia tak ingin orang yang mencintainya harus tersakiti, karena Sakura sadar akan penyakitnya, ia yakin hidupnya takkan lama lagi, ia menghindarimu karena tak mau itu terjadi padamu juga Uchiha, ia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, mengorbankan perasaannya terhadapmu. Bagi Sakura tak apa jika perasaan sakit itu hanya ditanggung dirinya seorang."

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak.

"Merasa bersalah karena telah membohongimu tentang perasaanya kepadamu"

"Asal kau tahu Uchiha, Sakura tak pernah menerima uang sepeserpun yang pada saat itu ditawarkan oleh Nyonya Uchiha, Sakura juga mengembalikan semua uang yang kau beri kepadanya saat kau meminta Sakura menjadi partner duetmu, Sakura berbohong kepadamu bahwa ia telah memanfaatkanmu, seharusnya kau tahu itu Brengsek! Sakura tak mungkin melakukan hal rendahan semacam itu,andai kau tak datang dalam kehidupan Sakura, pasti ia tak akan semenderita ini." Nada bicara Gaara terdengar emosi.

Sekali lagi Sasuke tertohok dengan pernyataan yang diutarakan Gaara, jantungnya berdenyut sakit, mendengar kebenaran yang diucapkan pria merah di depannya.

"Kau tahu Uchiha, sedikitpun Sakura tak pernah melupakanmu, dalam tidurnya ia sering mengigaukan namamu, meminta maaf dan menangis tanpa Sakura sendiri sadari."

Sasuke menundukan wajahnya, menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, runtuh sudah pertahanan Sasuke, liquid bening kembali merembes membasahi pipi putihnya, Sasuke meremas baju bagian kirinya, tempat dimana jantungnya berada, sakit, ya itulah perasaan yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini, merasa bersalah akan kebodohannya, kebodohan mempercayai kebohongan gadis musim semi yang telah tega mendustainya.

Tak ingin kesedihannya berlarut-larut, Sasuke melangkah gontai, ya ia ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya, menghilang dari muka bumi ini, pergi meminta maaf kepada Sakura kini sudah mustahil ia lakukan, akibat keegoisannya, Sasuke kehilangan seseorang, seseorang yang yang sangat ia cintai, seorang gadis yang mampu menaklukan hatinya.

.

.

"Jii-san, aku akan mengubah konsep albumku, aku ingin ganti semua lagu dalam album itu."

"Na-nani? Itu akan sangat merepotkan sekali Sasuke...kau ini tega sekali." Jiraiya merengut kesal, mendengar permintaan mendadak yang dilayangkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk, kemudian berbicara lirih. "Ini semua kulakukan untuk Sakura...mohon mengerti perasaanku Jii-san."

Jiraiya tak tega melihat Sasuke jika bersikap melankolis seperti ini, akhirnya hati Jiraiya luluh, ia mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke.

Syuting yang sudah berjalan beberapa hari harus mubadzir, kini syuting dimulai dari awal, semua proses juga harus dilakukan dari nol.

"Baiklah, bocah, aku tak tega melihatmu kalau bersikap melankolis seperti ini."

Sasuke berojigi. "Arigatou, Jii-san"

Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis, kemudian memandang langit musim semi yang sudah berlangsung kurang lebih satu minggu.

'Aku akan segera mewujudkan impianmu, Sakura...'

.

.

**-FLASHBACK ON-**

.

Sepulang dari apartemen Gaara, Sasuke tak melakukan aktivitas apapun, tidak pergi ke tempat syuting ataupun menghubungi Jiraiya. Sekarang ia hanya membaringkan tubuhnya dia atas ranjang hotel berukuran king size miliknya, memejamkan kedua netranya. Pikirannya kembali menerawang pada masa-masa kebersamaannya bersama Sakura, sang gadis musim semi.

Sasuke dapat mengingat dengan jelas cara gadis itu tertawa, marah, sikap kasarnya, melakukan keisengan terhadapnya, wajah meronanya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menggodanya, caranya bernyanyi, dan...suara merdunya yang selalu terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Sasuke, meskipun hanya dalam waktu sebulan, waktu yang sangat singkat, Sasuke tak dapat mengelak perasaan yang ia rasakan semenjak ia mengenal gadis itu, gadis yang berbeda, gadis yang dapat mengisi relung hatinya yang kosong, gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya, mengambil kotak berukuran 25x20 cm yang isinya belum selesai dieksplorasi olehnya, saat menumpahkan semua isi kotak itu ke atas ranjangnya, Sasuke terkejut karena dalam kotak itu terdapat recorder berukuran mini. Sasuke penasaran dengan isi dari recorder itu, ia pun memencet salah satu tombol di bagian samping recorder, terdengar suara seseorang dari recorder itu, suara yang tak asing lagi bagi Sasuke, meski sudah dua tahun tidak mendengarnya, ia masih mengenal siapa pemilik suara yang merdu itu. Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

_Hajimemashite, watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu._

_Kali ini aku akan menyanyikan lagu pertama yang aku ciptakan sendiri._

_Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupku, orang bodoh yang membuatku jatuh cinta._

_Orang yang telah aku sakiti, orang yang mungkin membenciku_

_Orang yang tak boleh aku cintai _

_Karena..._

_Aku tak ingin menyakitinya sekali lagi_

_Jikalau ia mengetahui alasanku yang sebenarnya_

_Harapanku hanya..._

_Semoga ia selalu sehat_

_Tidak kesepian lagi_

_Tetap semangat menjalani hidup_

_Aku..._

_Aku selalu berdoa agar dia bahagia_

_dan...kuharap ia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya_

_Selamanya, sebanyak yang kumampu_

_ Ahh gomen, suasananya jadi begini_

_Baiklah aku mulai ya, Ehem...ehem.._

itsumade mo kokoro ni kizamu kimi no koto  
wasuretai wasurenai kitto  
shizuka ni koko kara maiagari  
jiyuu ni sora tobu tori no you ni  
kurushimi subete tokihanatarete yuku made

kimi ga fureta sono te wo hanasanaide ite  
atarashii asa I don't cry, and  
nani mo mienakute mo kokoro ni utsushidashi  
yasashiku waratteru kimi ga mieru you de  
I sing a song for you

oboeteru? kimi no mune ni motare mimi wo ate  
onaji you ni utsu kodou wo kiita  
ima kono heya mo nemutte iru yo  
nando kimi no na wo yonde mo  
kikoeru no wa ne subete de watashi mamoru to

kimi ga itta kotoba ga kokoro wo furuwasu no  
doushite mo mada I don't say good bye  
nani mo mienakute kokoro ni utsushidashi  
kimi ga mieru kara itsumo soba ni ite ne

I sing a song for you

I sing a song for you

**_English Translation Lyrics_**

I engrave you into my heart for eternity  
I want to forget, I won't forget, perhaps  
I soar up from here quietly  
like that bird flying freely in the sky  
until all of my pain releases itself

don't let go of that hand you touched  
on a new morning I don't cry, and  
even if I can't see anything I'll reflect it on my heart  
and it seems as if I can see you with a gentle smile  
I sing a song for you

do you remember? I lean against your chest with my ears pressed upon it  
and hear a similar heart beat as mines  
even this room is asleep now  
no matter how many times I called your name  
all I hear is that I'll be protected no matter what

the words you said shakes up my heart  
no matter what I don't say good bye, yet  
I can't see anything so I reflect it in my heart  
and because I see you, please stay by my side forever

I sing a song for you

I sing a song for you

_Gomenasai..._

_Sasuke... _

_Tetaplah tersenyum untukku, janji?_

Sasuke menyeka air matanya, mengulas senyum tipis, senyum kebahagiaan, senyuman untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada Sakura.

.

.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

.

.

"Sasuke, besok hari peluncuran album ketigamu, bersiap-siaplah."

Jiraiya berbicara sambil menyunggingkan senyum sumbringah kepada Sasuke yang kini berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap jendela kantor agency milik Jiraiya, memandang pemandangan indah kota Tokyo yang tersaji di luar sana.

"Hn" sasuke hanya menggumam singkat, memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin sejuk musim semi yang menyapa kulit putihnya.

'Aku berjanji...Sakura..'

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

**1 tahun kemudian**

Orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalanan kota Konoha, kota yang cukup ramai dengan segala keindahan yang dimilikinya. Tak terkecuali Sasuke, sekarang ia sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal tidak hanya di Konoha, dalam waktu singkat Sasuke telah menjadi penyanyi internasional yang kemampuan bernyanyinya diakui dunia.

Sekarang, disinilah ia berada, berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di jalanan kota Konoha. Orang-orang sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, wajar saja, karena saat ini Sasuke sedang melakukan penyamaran, hal yang sering ia lakukan bila ingin mengunjungi tempat-tempat ramai dengan aman, tanpa ada wartawan atau kejaran para fans yang merepotkannya.

"Hei,hei, disana ada pertunjukkan, ayo kita kesana, aku ingin melihatnya." Seorang gadis remaja mengajak teman-temannya pergi ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang nampak sedang menyaksikan sesuatu.

"Mana? Mana? Ah disana rupanya, itu pasti pertunjukkan Cherry-chan, dia kan musisi jalanan yang sering orang-orang bilang, suaranya merdu sekali, kudengar ia sering menyanyikan lagunya Sasuke-san, penyanyi terkenal itu. "

"Ahh, aku ingin lihat, ayo teman-teman!" Sekumpulan remaja itupun segera berlalu menuju tempat yang mereka bicarakan tadi.

Sasuke yang tadi tak sengaja mendengar percakapan sekumpulan remaja itupun merasa penasaran, segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan itu berada.

Seperti dejavu

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot.

Petikan gitar mulai terdengar, suara merdupun mulai mengalun indah, para penonton terpaku, hening, hanya suara petikan gitar yang mengiringi suara indah sang gadis.

tomodachi no sodan nante

te ni toru youni wakaru keredo

jibun no koto ha itsumo

me kakushi hazusenai mama

mukashi kitto aishiatta

watashi no shiranai dare ka wo

anata ha konya datte

omoi de ni dekinai mama de iru

miesugita uso wo tsuita

buki youna yasashisa ga

sakura mau youni

watashi no kokoro ni yuki wo furasu

ima hikikaeshite

anata no senaka oi kakete komara setaku nai kara

yume no naka de ha dakishimete ite

watashi wo damashite hoshii

anata ga suki datta eiga ya kyoku ya

ano machi mo

subete wo mune no oku ni narabete

suterarenai mama

futari de aruki hajimeta

ano samui sora no shita

te wo tsunai de ta

sono nukumori made uso ni shinaide

ima furikaette

watashi no sugata hitogomi no naka mitsukete hoshii kedo

mou namida nante misechaikenai ne

tsugi no kado magatte yukou

futari no koi ni owari ga kuru koto

hajime kara wakatte ta kedo

dono hi ka hitotsu yari naoseta nara

nani ka kawatte ta kana

ima hikikaeshite

anata no senaka oi kakete komara setaku nai kara

yume no naka de ha dakishimete ite

watashi wo damashite hoshii

hontou ha ima datte

watashi no sugata hitogomi no naka mitsukete hoshii kedo

mou namida nante misechaikenai ne

tsugi no kado magatte yukou

watashi ni dekiru saigo no koto

**_English Translation Lyrics_**

Advice from friends

Is something I know I can get

But when it comes to myself

I'm unable to remove the blindfold

You must have been in love in the past

With a certain someone I never knew

Whose existence, even tonight

You cannot relegate to your memories

Your blatant lies

Borne out of fumbling tenderness

Made it snow on my heart

Like the sakura blossoms

I don't want to make it hard for you

By retracing my steps and chasing after you

So in my dreams hold me tight

And deceive me

The songs and movies

And even that town that you liked

I'll place them in the depths of my heart

Never to be thrown away

Don't deny even the warmth

Of our joined hands

As we walked together

Beneath that cold sky

I hoped you'd turn back

And spot me in the crowd

But I shouldn't let you see my tears anymore right?

So I'll turn at the next corner and move on

I knew from the start

That an end to our love was inevitable

Though I wonder if we chose a day to do over

Would it have changed anything?

I don't want to make it hard for you

By retracing my steps and chasing after you

So in my dreams hold me tight

And deceive me

Even now I really hope that

You'd spot me in the crowd

But I shouldn't let you see my tears anymore right?

So I'll turn at the next corner and move on

It's the last thing I can do

Terdengar riuh yang berasal dari tepuk tangan penonton. Setelah memberikan beberapa uang koin, Sasuke berlalu pergi, menyunggingkan seulas senyum, sebuah senyum kebahagiaan.

Ya, Sasuke tahu, lagu yang dibawakan penyanyi tadi adalah lagu ciptaan Sakura. Lagu yang pernah Sasuke nyanyikan juga di album ketiganya.

'Kuharap kau bahagia, Sakura...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:yosh! Akhirnya berakhir sudah perjalanan saya menulis fic ini, maaf gak bisa membuat banyak chapter dikarenakan krisis ide parah yang saya alami. Gomen kalo cerita ini belum memenuhi harapan para reader sekalian ya. Ojigi berkali-kali

Maafkan saya karena banyak terjadi kesalahan typo, kesamaan tokoh, cerita pasaran, alur gaje, de el el. Karena saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan. #sok bijak lu thor.

**Special thanks to:**

Reviewer, follower, favoriters,and silent readers yang sudah rela meluangkan waktunya membaca fic ini dan telah sudi mereview fic ini. Meskipun masih jauh dari harapan, author senang karya author masih dihargai. #Nangis tersedu-sedu

**Hanazono yuri, desypramitha2, Alifa Cherry Blossom, Racchan Cherry-desu, gadisranti3251, Yuuki Edna, Ryouta Shiroi, &Burung Hantu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Songs by:**

**Chapter 1:**

YUI – Tomorrow' way

YUI – I Remember You

**Chapter 2 :**

Rie Fu- I Wanna Go to a Place

**Chapter 5 :**

TVXQ – Lovin You

**Chapter 6 : **

Justin Guarini Feat. Kelly Clarkson – Timeless

**Chapter 7 : **

YUI – Tokyo

**Chapter 8 : **

Kuraki Mai – I Sing a Song for You

Nana Mizuki – Last Scene

Semoga fic ini dapat menghibur dan bermanfaat ya minna, sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya dan fic saya yang masih on going "My Goddess" (promosi)

Jangan lupa download lagunya juga ya biar kerasa feelnya pas baca fic ini, jiahhh promosi lagi.

**Akhir Kata Author Mengucapkan**

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1434 H Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin**

**Hontou ni arigatou Minna-san**


End file.
